What if
by ShanMah
Summary: Et si tout s’était passé à la loyale ? Ne vous êtesvous donc jamais demandé ce qui serait arrivé si Barty Jr. avait été découvert avant la Troisième Tâche ? Ce qui serait arrivé si la Coupe n’avait pas été un Portoloin vers Voldemort ?
1. À la loyale

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, les lieux, etc… ne sont toujours pas à moi (et c'est toujours aussi triste) !

**Rating :** M, justifié dès ce chapitre (non mais ça traîne pas, avec moi !).

**Pairing :** Fleur/Cedric, bien sûr (aucune fic Fleur/Cedric en français… c'est HONTEUX. Je me fais donc une joie d'inaugurer).

**Résumé :** Et si tout s'était passé à la loyale ? Ne vous êtes-vous donc jamais demandé ce qui serait arrivé si Barthemius Croupton Jr. avait été découvert _avant_ la Troisième Tâche ? Ce qui serait arrivé si la Coupe n'avait pas été un Portoloin vers Voldemort, si personne n'avait été là pour éliminer les obstacles devant Harry, soumettre Krum à l'Imperium et attaquer Fleur dans le dos ? Si Cedric avait survécu à cette nuit… ne dit-on pas qu'avec des « si », on referait le monde ?

**Note :** Pour la scène Fleur/Cedric, je vous conseille « Close your Eyes (Buffy and Angel theme) » de Chris Beck ;) (du grand art !)

**What if…**

**Chapitre 1 : À la loyale**

L'hymne de Poudlard jouait. La foule criait, acclamait, applaudissait. Nous, les Champions, nous saluions la foule en attendant que la Tâche commence. Je m'éloignai à quelques mètres du petit groupe et fis signe à Cedric de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Je devais lui parler. Maintenant. Avant que l'un de nous deux perde peut-être la vie dans ce labyrinthe. Je sais que c'était une pensée très négative, mais il fallait être réaliste. Des gens étaient morts dans ce Tournoi, bien avant nous. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça ne recommence pas.

- Cedric, commençai-je, la gorge étrangement nouée nouée. Je… j'aurais voulu te parler…

- Je t'écoute, dit-il avec ce sourire qui avait le don de me faire fondre.

Seigneur, qu'il était beau.

- Ce n'est pas… facile à dire pour moi… Ced…

Je fus interrompue par la voix amplifiée de Verpey :

- Bonsoir tout le monde, et bienvenue à cette troisième et dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Je soupirai, résignée. C'était bien ma chance. Lui aussi, pour une raison obscure, semblait déçu que la conversation ait été ainsi interrompue.

- Après l'épreuve, alors, dit Cedric en tentant un sourire.

- Oui… après… bonne chance, murmurai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait vers son père.

- Plus tôt dans la journée, continua Verpey, le trophée a été placé dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe. Le but de nos Champions est simple : le premier qui touchera le trophée remportera la victoire ! Puisque Monsieur Diggory et Monsieur Potter se partagent la première place, ils seront les premiers à entrer dans le labyrinthe, suivis de Monsieur Krum et, finalement de Miss Delacour ! Champions, préparez-vous !

Je me plaçai au hasard face à une entrée. Il y eut un coup de sifflet, signifiant aux deux Champions de Poudlard qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans le labyrinthe, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Presque. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que si j'avais regardé derrière moi à cet instant, j'aurais pu voir Cedric se retourner vers moi pour me regarder brièvement avant de s'avancer dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe, baguette en main.

Après quelques minutes, il y eut un second coup de sifflet, et Viktor Krum pénétra à son tour dans le labyrinthe. J'attendis patiemment le troisième coup de sifflet qui me permit d'entrer moi aussi dans le labyrinthe.

Il faisait très sombre, et la hauteur des haies n'arrangeait rien, bloquant la lumière du soleil couchant. Je marchais dans le labyrinthe, sans avoir la moindre idée de la direction que je devais prendre. Génial. J'étais entrée depuis deux minutes et j'étais déjà perdue. Puis, je vis une personne allongée sur le sol terreux. Cedric. Je courus vers lui.

- Cedric ?

Je me penchai vers lui, mais avant que ma main ne se pose sur son épaule, il se transforma, prenant les traits d'une fillette blonde, trempée des pieds à la tête, la peau presque bleue à force d'être pâle. Je reculai brusquement. Je savais ce que c'était. Un Épouvantard, prenant la forme de Gabrielle. Cette peur ridicule qui a hanté chacun de mes cauchemars depuis mon échec pour la Seconde Tâche. Ridicule, probablement, de me torturer avec des : « Et si Harry ne l'avait pas ramenée ? », mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Bon, je n'allais pas me laisser avoir par un stupide Épouvantard non plus !

- _Riddikulus_ !

« Gabrielle » prit alors la forme d'une Gabrielle bien vivante qui dansait une gigue ridicule. J'éclatai de rire et l'Épouvantard disparut, me permettant de poursuivre ma voie. Après quelques minutes, une créature qui ne m'était en rien familière me bloqua le chemin. C'était gros, avec une épaisse carapace grise et un dard. (NdA : Autrement dit, un Scroutt à Pétard. Je me dis qu'elle ne les connait pas puisqu'il s'agit d'une créature hybride extrêmement rare et que les croisements LÉGAUX de créatures ne peuvent se faire qu'au sein du Ministère).

- _Stupéfix_ !

Je dus plonger pour éviter mon propre sortilège, qui avait ricoché sur le dos de la créature sans même l'affecter. J'inspirai profondément. Si la magie ne pouvait pas m'être utile, il faudrait employer une solution plus directe et plus radicale pour poursuivre ma route, parce qu'il n'était absolument pas question que je rebrousse chemin devant un truc aussi laid.

Je me relevai d'un bond et courus carrément vers la bestiole, visiblement désorientée par ma « tactique » on ne peut plus… désorientante. Après tout, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'une jeune sorcière sensée – moi – se précipite tête baissée devant une créature magique inconnue, armée d'un dard, qui plus est ? Je sautai sur son dos, que j'utilisai comme un trampoline pour éviter le dard qui, à mon humble avis, devait être meurtrier ou, du moins, peu conseillé pour la santé. (NdA : Je vois les Scroutts comme de gros scorpions gris, donc…)

Il y avait cependant une raison (fort simple d'ailleurs) pour laquelle toute personne moyennement raisonnable et à peu près saine d'esprit m'aurait prise pour une folle en me voyant agir à cet instant précis : il est fortement déconseillé de déplaire à une créature dont on ne connaît pas toutes les propriétés et caractéristiques. Par exemple, il y avait deux choses capitales que j'ignorais à propos de cette chose répugnante et qu'il aurait été bon que je sache avant de lui sauter sur le dos comme un enfant saute sur son lit : premièrement, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui saute sur le dos de la sorte. Deuxièmement, elle pouvait exploser.

Et elle ne s'en est pas privée. J'avais à peine mis les pieds sur le sol derrière elle qu'un souffle puissant et brûlant me projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin, me faisant rouler douloureusement sur le sol terreux et légèrement humide. Je toussotai dans la fumée produite par l'explosion. Une voix parvint de derrière l'écran de fumée noire :

- Fleur, est-ce que ça va ?

Cette fois, j'aurais pu la reconnaître dans n'importe quelles conditions. Même après avoir essuyé une explosion. C'était celle de Cedric.

- Oui, je…

Je l'entendis approcher et je me relevai, tentant d'avoir l'air digne, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Honnêtement, partiellement Vélane ou pas, je devais avoir l'air absolument horrible en ce moment. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Je me raclai la gorge.

- Je ne savais pas que cette chose allait exploser, dis-je avec un sourire mal assuré et un léger rire nerveux.

- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire qui était terriblement adorable. Ça surprend la première fois.

- Je n'avais… jamais vu un truc pareil, continuai-je.

Je m'étais mise à marcher en parlant. Lui aussi. La situation était étrange. Étrange et embarrassante. Nous étions deux adversaires, engagés dans une course pour la victoire de notre école, et nous prenions le temps de discuter tranquillement. Bon, d'accord, « discuter tranquillement » est peut-être exagéré. Mais nous avions échangé quelques mots qui n'avaient rien de « Dégage, Delacour – Laisse-moi passer, idiot Britannique ! ». Non pas que nous nous soyons déjà parlés de la sorte. Non, bien sûr que non.

Mon éducation – et autre chose de beaucoup plus fort et personnel – m'interdisait une telle vulgarité envers lui, et Cedric semblait aimer tout le monde. Enfin, peut-être pas. Mais il _respectait_ tout le monde, et c'était déjà hautement admirable. Les trop peu nombreuses conversations (mais nous aurions pu en avoir un million sans que je trouve que ce soit assez) que nous avions eues étaient empreintes de courtoisie et même, parfois, de complicité. Du moins, c'était comme ça que je les percevais. Peut-être qu'elles l'ennuyaient à mourir.

Nous arrivâmes à une intersection. Nous nous regardâmes, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence :

- Je vais aller par là, dit-il en désignant le chemin de droite.

- Oui, dis-je à regret. Je vais continuer par là…

Je le regardai s'éloigner avant de continuer tout droit. Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne ! Cette attitude n'était pas digne d'une Championne. Oh, et puis au diable le Tournoi. Dans peu de temps, il serait fini. Dans peu de temps, Cedric et moi cesserions d'être des adversaires et je pourrai lui dire… ce que je devais lui dire.

Les pas d'une énorme créature firent vibrer le sol. Mes yeux s'arrondirent. _Un sphinx_. Je rêve. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un rêve !

- Bonsoir, Fleur Delacour.

- B… bonsoir…

La voix de la créature était à la fois douce et puissante. Fascinante, en un mot. Je me sentais hypnotisée par ses yeux jaunes, brillant d'une lueur mystique.

- Tu es parvenue jusqu'ici. C'est très bien.

Le sphinx se mit à faire les cents pas devant moi.

- Derrière moi se trouve le chemin le plus rapide jusqu'à la victoire.

Youpi ! Non, attendez. Pas youpi, en fin de compte. Une information traversa mon esprit : pour passer devant un sphinx, il fallait savoir résoudre son énigme. Encore une énigme ! Bon sang…

- Si tu trouves la réponse à mon énigme, je te laisserai passer.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais.

- Si tu ne sais pas, tu peux te taire et passer ton chemin. Dans ce cas de figure, je ne te ferai aucun mal non plus. Cependant, si tu me donnes une mauvaise réponse, ou que tu tentes de passer devant moi sans donner de réponse, je te mangerai.

J'avalai de travers. Voilà qui était encourageant. Je supposai que ce n'était pas le classique « Je marche à quatre pattes le matin, à deux la journée et à trois à nuit ».

- Donnez-moi l'énigme.

Au pire, je pouvais me détourner et aller prendre le même chemin que Cedric. Le sphinx inspira profondément et dit d'un ton énigmatique (c'est le cas de le dire) :

- Mon premier est le début d'une chose que l'on apprend jeune et que l'on fait à tout âge. Mon second est synonyme de création. Mon troisième peut être de toi. Mon tout peut être de sable, d'or ou de soie.

_Gloups_. Pardon ?

- Est-ce que vous pouvez… répéter plus lentement ?

La créature sourit avec lenteur et s'exécuta. Je me mis à marcher, faisant les cents pas comme la créature. Marcher… le début d'une chose qu'on fait à tout âge… si c'était bien « marcher », son début était **M** ! Ensuite, un synonyme de création… construction ? Non, ridicule… puis, après de longues minutes, la lumière jaillit dans mon esprit : **art**. De la création artistique. « Mon troisième peut être de toi ». Moi. Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Je suis une humaine, une sorcière, une semie-Vélane, une fille, une blonde, une Championne de Beauxbâtons, une Française… un instant. La créature avait dit mon nom. Elle connaissait mon nom. Je suis _Fleur_ ! Ça devait être ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec des fleurs ? Un bouquet ? Non, encore ridicule. UN **CHAMP**, un champ de fleurs ! M-art-champ. **Marchand** ! Marchand de sable, marchand d'or, marchand de soie ! Tout collait !

- Marchand ! risquai-je, espérant que mon raisonnement était bon.

Le sourire de la créature s'élargit et elle s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Merci, Seigneur. Le sphinx avait dit qu'il gardait le chemin le plus court vers le trophée, je me mis donc à courir. Plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite je pourrais parler à Cedric. Puis, au loin, je vis quelque chose qui me bloquait la route. Une chimère, si je me fiais à la silhouette. Mais là, je commençais à en avoir marre de ce labyrinthe. Je jetai donc à la créature un Stupéfix qui la fit se raidir et tomber sur le côté. Sans plus de cérémonie, je sautai par-dessus son corps paralysé, poursuivant ma course vers le trophée dont je percevais la lumière devant moi.

Puis, ma course s'arrêta brusquement, à quelques mètres seulement du trophée. Quelqu'un venant de la droite venait de me percuter de plein fouet. Quelqu'un vêtu de noir et de jaune. Cedric. Nous nous relevâmes, essoufflés, jaugeant l'autre. Puis, sans crier gare, nous nous mîmes à courir à nouveau vers le trophée et nous arrivâmes face à lui en même temps. Soudain, ce fut le silence, troublé uniquement par nos respirations haletantes. Aucun de nous n'osait prendre le trophée ni dire un mot. Puis, je reculai de quelques pas.

- Vas-y, dis-je, malgré l'effort que ça me coûtait.

Si Madame Maxime apprenait un jour ce que je m'apprêtais à dire en cet instant crucial, elle me tuerait sur-le-champ.

- Prends-le.

Il tendit la main vers le trophée, puis l'abaissa et recula aussi.

- Non. Toi, prends-le.

Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rendait la chose plus difficile encore ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi la Seconde Tâche, Cedric. Tu mérites ce trophée plus que moi.

- Je n'étais pas assez courageux pour ramener ta sœur avec Cho, dans le lac. Toi, tu l'as été assez pour affronter des Strangulots pour elle. Ce trophée te revient.

À nouveau, je fis « non » de la tête, mais ne dis pas un mot. Puis, nous nous regardâmes.

- Ensemble, dit-il alors que je disais exactement la même chose.

Il tendit la main vers une poignée du trophée et je fis de même. Il avait pris mon autre main dans la sienne. Le contact de sa paume moite contre la mienne me fit agréablement frissonner, et j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait sentir ma main trembler dans la sienne. J'espérais juste qu'il mettait ça sous le coup de la victoire approchante.

- Un, dit-il en me regardant.

- Deux, dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux gris emplis de chaleur.

- _Trois_ !

Nos mains se refermèrent sur les poignées métalliques du trophée. Je me sentis happée, comme si un crochait m'attrapait par le nombril. Puis, lorsque nous apparûmes au point de départ, la foule explosa en un concert de hurlements. Les élèves de l'Académie étaient heureux parce que je ramenais la victoire, et ceux de Poudlard l'étaient parce que Cedric faisait de même.

- BEAUXBÂTONS ET POUDLARD _EX AQUEO_ ! cria Verpey.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore fit disparaître le labyrinthe. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que je ne me préoccupais des félicitations de tout le monde.

La seule chose dont je me préoccupais, c'était la main de Cedric dans la mienne. Il la lâcha en voyant cette fille pour qui il avait refusé de m'accompagner au bal. L'Asiatique se jeta à son cou, criant qu'elle n'avait jamais douté de lui, l'embrassant un nombre incalculable de fois sur les joues. (NdA : Oui, pardon, je sais, je hais Cho donc, forcément, ça se voit…)

Je me laissai entraîner vers le carrosse par mes camarades. Mais, après quelques minutes, je me trouvai une excuse quelconque pour sortir. Il _fallait_ que je parle à Cedric. Je m'étais promis de le faire, et j'_allais_ le faire. Et c'était tellement urgent que je ne savais même plus ce que j'avais baragouiné à mes amies pour sortir. Qu'importe.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant les portes de l'école, il était là. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il m'ait attendue au lieu d'aller festoyer avec ses amis.

- Tu voulais me parler, avant le labyrinthe…

- Oui, je… Cedric, je sais que… c'est idiot de le dire… parce que ça ne changera rien… parce qu'il y a… _elle_… mais il faut vraiment que je…

Je ne parvins pas à finir ma phrase et je baissai les yeux. Je sentais que mes joues étaient en feu, et je devais briller jusqu'à Paris. Au moins.

- _Je t'aime_, Cedric.

J'étais tellement troublée que la phrase était sortie de ma bouche en français. Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers lui, il semblait ne pas avoir compris. Peut-être ne voulait-il _pas_ comprendre.

- Je t'aime, répétai-je en m'assurant de le dire en anglais, cette fois.

Je savais que ça ne servait à rien. Mais je voulais qu'il le sache. Je voulais qu'il le _comprenne_. Il détourna le regard, et je sentis mon cœur se broyer, se déchiqueter, se faire découper en juliennes et être piétiné par un troupeau de Sombrals déchaînés. Entre autres choses de ce goût-là.

- Je sais, Cedric… mais je voulais juste… je… je comprends… excuse-moi…

Oh, mon Dieu. C'était encore plus dur que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé, et je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pourtant, je savais depuis le début que c'était perdu d'avance. Pourquoi voudrait-il de _moi_, alors qu'il y avait cette fille, vivant près de lui, ne parlant pas avec un horrible accent, belle NATURELLEMENT, sans artifices magiques tels que du sang de Vélane ? Je partis en courant dans la forêt. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'allais craquer. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état. C'était déjà bien assez difficile comme ça sans en rajouter.

Je m'arrêtai dans une clairière et me laissai tomber à genoux près d'une petite rivière. Je retirai ma veste, défis d'un geste brusque mon chignon et laissai les larmes couler librement sur mes joues, mouillant ce visage pour qui tous les garçons vendraient leur âme au diable, sauf _lui_. Le seul garçon que j'aie jamais aimé. Probablement le seul que j'aimerai dans toute ma vie.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de répondre, dit une voix douce dans mon dos.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes du revers de la main.

Il s'avança vers moi.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je ressens ?

- Cedric, s'il te plaît, dis-je en reniflant. Je sais qu'il y a cette fille, je sais qu'elle t'aime et que tu l'aimes aussi, je le savais bien avant de te parler. Je sais tout ça, alors, s'il te plaît, je ne te demande qu'une chose, laisse-moi… je t'en prie.

- Fleur, ferme les yeux.

Malgré moi, j'obéis. Je le sentis s'accroupir derrière moi et se pencher vers mon oreille pour y murmurer.

- J'aime la fille qui a dansé avec une grâce incroyable le jour de l'arrivée des délégations, parce qu'elle est magnifique. J'aime la fille qui a eu le cran de s'inscrire à un tel Tournoi, parce que ça veut dire qu'elle est aussi dingue que moi. J'aime la fille incroyablement brillante dont le nom a jailli de la Coupe de Feu, parce qu'elle n'est pas que belle, elle est merveilleusement intelligente. J'aime la fille au caractère assez fort pour avoir été la seule des Champions légitimes à protester lorsque le nom de Potter est sorti aussi, parce qu'elle disait tout haut ce que nous étions trois à penser. J'aime la fille qui a eu le courage d'affronter une terrible dragonne, parce que je sais quelle peur peut nous pétrifier face à une telle créature. J'aime la fille que cet idiot de Davies n'était pas fichu d'écouter parler au bal de Noël, parce qu'elle a une conversation intelligente qu'il n'était pas capable de voir. J'aime la fille qui a accepter de plonger dans un lac inconnu et glacial pour sauver sa sœur, j'aime la fille qui était assez altruiste pour se débattre dans les bras d'une femme de la carrure de Madame Maxime juste pour rejoindre sa petite sœur dans le lac, et qui se moquait qu'on s'occupe d'elle ou pas, du moment qu'on prenne soin de Gabrielle. Parce qu'elle fait passer ceux qu'elle aime avant elle-même. J'aime la fille qui a eut l'audace de sauter à pieds joints sur un Scroutt à Pétard, parce que c'était tellement fou que personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait osé. J'aime la fille qui a accepté de partager avec moi sa victoire et sa gloire, parce qu'elle est noble et juste. J'aime la fille qui vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime, parce que j'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps. J'aime la fille qui s'est enfui ici, parce qu'elle est fière et qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la voie pleurer, parce qu'elle est délicate et qu'elle ne voulait pas que je voie que je l'avais blessée. J'aime la fille qui pleure dans cette clairière, parce que ça veut dire que son cœur est tendre et que son amour est vrai…

J'avalai de travers, mon cœur devait battre à cent à l'heure et ma respiration s'accélérait. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça, ou avais-je occulté quelques marques de négation dans son long discours ?

- _Je t'aime_, Fleur.

Il l'avait dit en français, répétant sûrement ce que j'avais dit plus tôt. L'accent était horrible, il fallait l'admettre. Mais la délicatesse du geste me touchait. Je me tournai vers lui et je croisai son regard. J'avais toujours vu les yeux gris comme étant des yeux froids. Durs. Comme de l'acier, du fer. Jusqu'à Cedric et sa lueur de vie dans le regard. Sa lueur de chaleur. Son visage était si près du mien que je ne pus m'en empêcher : je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Loin de nous l'idée de saluer les amygdales de l'autre. C'était un baiser doux et tendre. Amoureux. Et c'était incroyablement bon. Si bon que, lorsqu'il se recula légèrement, vingt siècles auraient pu avoir passé et je ne m'en serais même pas rendue compte. Il caressa mon visage avec douceur. C'était si merveilleux que ça en paraissait irréel. Si c'est un rêve, surtout, que personne ne me réveille. Si c'est un rêve, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : dormir pour toujours.

- J'aime le garçon qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, parce que, oui. Il fallait être malade, mais moi aussi, je l'étais. J'aime le garçon qui a été choisi par la Coupe de Feu, parce que son sourire lorsque son nom est sorti, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais il devait être magnifique, parce que le garçon qui est entré dans la salle des trophées après sa nomination était incroyablement beau. Fier et confiant, mais pas arrogant et suffisant. J'aime le garçon qui a su se taire alors qu'Harry Potter lui prenait une part de sa gloire et de sa victoire personnelles, parce qu'il est bon et généreux. J'aime le garçon qui a affronté une dragonne. Ça non plus, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé. Parce que dans cette tente, à ne pouvoir rien voir, je me mourrais de peur. Pour lui. J'aime le garçon qui a refusé d'aller au bal avec moi parce qu'il avait déjà une cavalière, parce que ça veut dire qu'il est loyal. J'aime le garçon qui a su battre les Strangulots, parce qu'il est meilleur que moi. J'aime le garçon qui était tellement doué qu'il est arrivé au trophée en même temps que moi alors que c'est lui qui avait le chemin le plus long. J'aime le garçon qui a refusé la gloire entière que je lui laissais par amour, parce qu'il est encore plus noble et généreux que je le pensais. J'aime le garçon qui est venu me rejoindre ici pour me dire toutes ces choses, parce que jamais je n'aurais pu l'espérer. J'aime chacun de ses sourires, chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses paroles. Il est beau, il est fort, il est franc et honnête, il est loyal, intelligent et noble. Je l'aime plus que tout. Je _t'aime_ plus que tout.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui m'embrassa, posant avec délicatesse sa bouche sur la mienne, glissant doucement sa langue dans ma bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il avait un goût légèrement sucré. Comme une Chocogrenouille. Quoi que je ne suis pas vraiment une experte en friandises. Peu importe, c'était divin. Soudain, une poussée (très désagréable, au demeurant) de principes moraux remonta en moi et je le repoussai délicatement. Il sortait encore officiellement avec cette fille. Être la raison d'une rupture était une chose, mais se laisser aller de la sorte en était une autre que je ne pouvais accepter.

- Cedric, _l'autre_… je ne peux pas…

Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à ce genre de choses avec un garçon lié à une autre fille. J'avais ma fierté et mes principes. Foutue fierté et foutus principes. Cedric me regardait attentivement, comme s'il mesurait l'impact que mes paroles avaient sur lui. Visiblement, il décida que l'autre fille n'était pas une raison suffisante, puisqu'il laissa échapper :

- Au diable…

Avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Plus fort, cette fois. Je n'en revenais pas, c'était tellement bon, tellement délicieux… tellement _vrai_. Et puis zut. En effet, Cedric. AU DIABLE ! Je répondis à son baiser avec ferveur, avec amour. D'abord, je ne connaissais pas cette fille, je n'avais pas de compte à lui rendre. Ensuite, elle ne saurait jamais.

Lentement, il se laissa glisser sur le dos, m'entraînant avec lui. J'écartai légèrement mon visage du sien pour le regarder. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Cedric Diggory était… hé bien, qu'il était allongé sous moi après m'avoir dit de si belles choses. Ces mots qui avaient apaisé ma douleur comme un baume apaise une brûlure. La lumière de la pleine lune accentuait les reflets d'argent de ses yeux magnifiques. Il était beau comme un dieu. Ma contemplation et mes réflexions de moins en moins catholiques furent interrompues par un murmure.

- Fleur…

J'aimais tellement la façon dont il disait mon prénom. C'était si adorable, avec son accent Britannique si chou. Mais le plus beau, c'était le ton qu'il avait pris, un ton rendu presque suppliant par les vibrations de l'amour. Et peut-être par autre chose en lien avec la bosse que je sentais contre mon bas-ventre. Lentement, je me penchai pour unir nos lèvres à nouveau. Si seulement la magie de ce moment pouvait ne jamais disparaître…

Doucement mais fermement, il inversa nos positions. Le dominer avait été délicieux, mais sentir son corps à la fois fin et musclé intimement pressé contre le mien était une sensation indescriptible. Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur mon cou, diffusant une puissante vague de chaleur dans tout mon corps. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux, la respiration soudain rapide. Je sentais son souffle chaud me chatouiller agréablement le cou.

Ses lèvres cherchaient les miennes, et je me fis un plaisir de répondre à leur demande en l'embrassant à nouveau. De doux et tendre, le baiser devint plus fougueux, au fur et à mesure que la flamme de la passion nous embrasait. Sa main glissa dans mon dos, sous mon débardeur. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, je lui aurais foutu une baffe. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, loin de là. C'était _Cedric_. Il était fort probable que ma mère, très à cheval sur les principes, aurait hautement désapprouvé, Cedric ou pas. Tant pis.

Je glissai ma main sous son t-shirt pour caresser ce torse dont j'avais tellement rêvé. Rêvais-je, ou notre baiser se faisait de plus en plus… insistant ? Sans que je sache lequel des deux avait bougé, je sentis sa bouche se séparer de la mienne et son regard plongea dans le mien. Nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot. Mais, en un seul regard, nous avions compris que l'autre voulait exactement la même chose.

Soudain rendus fébriles, comme frappés par une urgence, nous ne tardâmes pas à nous débarrasser de nos vêtements. Son corps entier était baigné par lumière lunaire. Il était plus beau que jamais. Il m'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il plongea lentement en moi. En le sentant pénétrer dans mon intimité, je ne ressentis rien d'autre qu'un puissant sentiment de satisfaction. À croire que ces histoires de douleur étaient faites juste pour dissuader les filles de passer à l'acte. Ou bien peut-être était-ce parce que c'était Cedric…

Des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fortes me traversaient alors qu'il bougeait en moi, ma peau me donnait l'impression de prendre feu sous les caresses de ses mains. Je gémissais doucement, et j'avais la merveilleuse impression que nous étions à la dérive, loin, très loin du monde réel

Ma bouche laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres, qui se mêla à la voix de Cedric murmurant mon nom, alors que nous étions emportés par l'explosion de l'extase final.

**Le mot de la fin : **P'tin, même pas deux jours pour ça, y'avait la motivation ! Je vous implore : reviews s'il vous plaît, j'aime me savoir lue :D


	2. Promesses

**Note :** Restons dans les musiques de Buffy, je vous conseille hautement « Sacrifice (from 'the Gift') », de Christophe Beck toujours, pour la séparation (non, arrêtez, c'est une façon de parler !) de Cedric et Fleur… c'est beau, c'est doux, c'est triste, c'est parfait. Pour les amateurs de BTVS, c'est la musique qui joue lors de la final de la saison 5 (d'où le titre de la musique…).

**Chapitre 2 : Promesses**

Je fus tirée du sommeil par la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage. Je grognai. Qui avait encore ouvert les rideaux des fenêtres du carrosse ? Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, plusieurs facteurs inhabituels me frappèrent. Premièrement, j'étais dehors. Je ne veux pas dire que j'étais dans le carrosse qui était dehors, non. J'étais _vraiment_ dehors. Dans une forêt. Deuxièmement, j'étais nue. Première conclusion, donc : j'avais passé la nuit nue dans la forêt. La belle idée ! Troisièmement, je sentais un bras musclé autour de ma taille, signe que je n'étais pas seule. Deuxième conclusion, donc : j'avais passé la nuit dans la forêt avec un garçon n'étant pas plus vêtu que moi. Je tournai la tête et me retrouvai nez à nez avec… Cedric, qui me regardait de ses yeux ensorcelants.

Soudain, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me revirent, balayant les brumes (pour ne pas dire le brouillard) que le sommeil avait semées dans mon esprit. J'avais… avec… aussi vite… oh, Seigneur. Qu'allait-il penser de moi, maintenant ? Je n'eus pas le temps de rougir qu'il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de laisser un lent sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec douceur.

- Bonjour…

Il y eut un moment de silence. Nous savourions la magie du moment.

- Nous devrions y aller, dit-il avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Nous devrions, répondis-je sans toutefois bouger d'un millimètre.

Aucun de nous ne bougea, d'ailleurs. Nous savions que les délégations partaient ce matin. Plus vite nous quittions cette forêt, plus vite je retournerais en France. Plus vite nous serions séparés… nos lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser si passionné qu'il en était presque sauvage. Nos mains couraient sur le corps de l'autre, rallumant rapidement la flamme qui avait brûlé en nous la veille. Et, à nouveau, nous fîmes l'amour. Plus longtemps, plus longuement que la veille, explorant le corps de l'autre avec curiosité et attention, comme pour en apprendre les moindres détails. Pour ne jamais oublier…

Nous nous rhabillâmes. Nous étions là, debout dans la clairière, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, sans bouger, sans parler, juste à nous regarder. Peut-être gravait-il à jamais cette image dans son esprit. Moi, en tout cas, c'est ce que je faisais. Puis, ce fut plus fort que moi : la boule de sanglots qui montait dans ma gorge explosa. Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras, et j'enfouis mon visage dans sa nuque, humant son parfum unique. Il paraît qu'on n'oublie jamais une odeur. J'espère que c'est vrai. Parce que je ne veux jamais oublier celle de Cedric. (NdA : Non, j'invente pas… la tache olfactive est directement reliée à la mémoire. Lorsqu'on sent une odeur, on ne l'oublie jamais. Et puisqu'on estime que quatre-vingt pourcent des « goûts » sont des odeurs, ceci explique pourquoi il est fréquent de ne plus vouloir remanger un met quelconque si on en a été dégoûté une fois. C'était la minute de science…)

- Shhhhh, murmurait-il avec douceur pour m'apaiser en me berçant lentement dans ses bras. Shhhhh…

- Je ne veux pas repartir, Cedric. Je veux rester ici…

Mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru dire une telle chose un jour. Jamais je n'aurais cru que devoir retourner dans ma chère France natale me provoquerait un jour une telle douleur.

- Tu m'écriras ? demandai-je soudain en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Tout le monde se le promet, répondit-il en posant une main sur ma joue.

- Mais personne ne le fait vraiment, dis-je en reniflant légèrement.

- Mais nous, on le fera, assura-t-il.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et je n'y vis que de la sincérité. À nouveau, il m'embrassa, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes, prolongeant le baiser au maximum. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire. C'était notre dernier avant qu'il ne me laisse partir. Notre dernier avant très longtemps. Peut-être même notre dernier tout court. Il dura plusieurs minutes, au terme desquelles je fis un gros effort de volonté pour me forcer à reculer.

- Cette fois, je vais y aller… avant que Madame Maxime n'alerte le Ministère… ou qui que ce soit d'autre…

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il simplement avant de lâcher mes mains pour me laisser partir.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Je ne voulais pas partir. C'était sans doute ce que je voulais le moins au monde. Mais il le fallait. Je quittai donc la forêt et marchai vers le carrosse.

- Madame Maxime, elle est là ! cria aussitôt une voix.

Mes camarades coururent vers moi.

- Bon sang mais où étais-tu ? demanda Audrey. On était mortes d'inquiétude ! Tu nous as dit que tu allais prendre l'air quelques minutes, et tu n'es pas revenue de la nuit, Madame Maxime a failli faire une syncope quand on lui a dit !

Merde. Pardon d'être vulgaire. Il me fallait un mensonge, et TRÈS vite.

- Je suis allée dans la forêt et je me suis… ben… je me suis endormie.

Oh, allez. Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Et encore, par omission. J'étais vraiment allée dans la forêt. Et je m'y étais bel et bien endormie.

- Mais c'est complètement fou ! s'exclama Isis. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je…

- Mademoiselle Delacour !

Madame Maxime m'enleva dans ses puissants bras, réveillant les douleurs causées par le sol peu confortable de la forêt où j'avais passé la nuit.

- Nous étions terriblement inquiètes, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, Madame Maxime, assurai-je.

Physiquement, c'était vrai. Émotionnellement, c'était le plus gros mensonge de toute ma vie. Elle me déposa sur le sol.

- Nous vous attendions pour partir, dit-elle en mettant une bourse dans ma main.

À mon regard (que je devine être interrogateur), elle dit :

- C'est votre part des mille Gallions, bien sûr !

Ah, oui, bien entendu. J'avais tellement axé mon énergie à me contenter de _survivre_ aux épreuves que j'avais complètement oublié que le gagnant gagnait mille Gallions. Enfin, cinq cents, dans notre cas.

- Le trophée est dans le carrosse, bref, tout est prêt, nous vous attendions pour partir.

Comme une automate, je montai dans le carrosse avec les autres. Les Abraxans prirent leur envol, survolant Poudlard. Et, lorsque nous passâmes au-dessus du parc, je vis distinctement une personne marchant vers le château. Une personne vêtue de noir et de jaune. Cedric…

Je sortis un morceau de parchemin et une plume de mes affaires. Utilisant mon livre de métamorphose posé sur mes genoux en guise de soutien, je me mis à écrire. Sans que je m'en rende compte, Audrey, qui était assise à côté de moi, s'étira le cou pour lire. C'est lorsque j'entendis son : « Oooooh mon Dieuuuuu ! » que je relevai brusquement la tête, la prenant en flagrant délit d'indiscrétion.

- _Audrey_ ! sifflai-je en ramenant mes jambes contre moi pour lui cacher ce que (peut-être) elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire.

- Avoue, murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse. Tu étais avec _ce_ garçon.

- Quel garçon ? demandai-je de la même manière.

- _Diggory_ !

- Mais pas du tout !

Honnêtement, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu convaincre un enfant de cinq ans. Mon regard et le rosissement de mes joues me trahissaient, j'en étais sûre à cent pour cent.

- Je _savais_ que ce n'était pas normal que tu aies partagé ta victoire avec lui !

- J'ai « partagé ma victoire » parce que nous sommes arrivés en même temps ! Ça me semblait plus… plus juste !

- Menteuse !

- Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ?

- Tu me mens à _moi_ pour le premier garçon venu, je trouve ça très…

- Ce n'est pas « le premier garçon venu » !

Devant son sourire de victoire, je sentis mes joues passer en mode cramoisi. Je m'étais trahie d'une façon pas très maligne. Elle me tendait un piège vieux comme le monde, indiqué avec des balises et des flèches écarlates clignotant sous une énorme enseigne indiquant « ATTRAPE-NIGAUD » en néons multicolores et je me jetais dedans encore plus naïvement qu'un enfant de trois ans.

- Ah-ah ! Donc, tu admets que tu mens !

- Je n'admets rien du tout, maintenant, laisse-moi écrire ma lettre tranquille !

Je me tournai un peu, appuyant mon dos sur la paroi du carrosse, les genoux pliés, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas voir ce que j'écrivais (à moins de plonger littéralement sur ma lettre, mais moins subtil, tu meurs). Le seul inconvénient de la tactique était que je voyais très nettement son regard très, très soupçonneux. Je repris mon écriture, feignant de ne pas la remarquer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Rien du tout puisque nous n'étions pas ensemble, répondis-je du tact au tact calmement.

En toute modestie, je dois dire que je masquais très bien mon énervement et ma nervosité.

- Oh, bien sûr. Et pendant cette nuit où vous n'étiez pas ensemble dans la forêt, vous n'avez quand même pas…

J'haussai un sourcil, comme pour lui demander de poursuivre sa pensée.

- Tu sais… vous n'avez pas… fait… certaines choses qui… qui ne devraient pas… qui ne devraient pas se faire pour… des jeunes filles de notre condition ?

« Deux fois plutôt qu'une », dis-je mentalement.

- _Audrey_ ! m'exclamai-je, jouant le rôle de la vierge offensée.

D'accord, je reconnais que ça pouvait paraître déplacé d'employer une telle expression vu ce que j'avais fait avec Cedric. Mais avoir « sauté le pas » ne m'empêchait pas d'être offensée ! Non mais.

- J'aimerais _vraiment_ savoir pour quelle genre de fille tu me prends !

Audrey me jaugea un moment, puis :

- Pour une menteuse.

Ça se voyait tant que ça ? Avant que je trouve quelque chose à dire, intelligent de préférence, elle avait détourné le regard et je continuai ma lettre. Lorsque j'eus fini, je me relis.

« Cedric,

Je t'écris cette lettre en direct du carrosse de l'Académie. Avec Audrey Dubuisson qui s'acharne à m'agacer prodigieusement. Enfin, qu'importe.

Tu me manques déjà, Cedric. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire chez moi. Sans toi. Sans ton amour pour me faire vivre. Sans ta présence, juste avec ton souvenir. C'est bête qu'on ait attendu le dernier jour pour se le dire. On aurait pu avoir tellement plus de temps si on s'était décidés avant. Enfin, on ne refait pas le monde avec des « si ».

Je t'aime, Cedric. Je sais que tu le sais déjà. Je te l'ai dit tellement de fois depuis la fin du Tournoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera jamais assez. Mais ça me fait du bien de te l'écrire. Même par plume interposée.

Amoureusement,

Fleur.

PS : N'oublie pas notre promesse, surtout… »

Je la pliai soigneusement et la glissa dans une enveloppe, sur laquelle j'écrivis « Cedric Diggory, Poudlard » avant d'ouvrir la cage de Princesse, ma chouette. Je lui tendis la lettre, et elle la prit dans son bec. J'ouvris la fenêtre du carrosse et elle s'envola. Après son envol, je m'empressai de refermer la fenêtre, ignorant les regards assassins des autres.

- C'était_ vraiment_ si urgent ? grommela Aurore.

- Tu parles, dit Audrey, c'était pour son amoureux.

Dire ça au milieu de filles de Beauxbâtons, c'était pire que de faire exploser une bombe. Une douzaine de voix féminines s'élevèrent en même temps, demandant la même chose :

- Qui c'est ?

- Le Champion de Poudlard, répondit Audrey en fronçant le nez avec dégoût.

Alors, là, je n'ai pas du tout aimé. Pas le fait qu'elle l'ait dit (quoique. Mais, ça, je m'y attendais), mais la _façon_ dont elle l'avait dit. Avec _dédain_.

- Rohlala, trop jeune, a dit Isis.

- Mais non, l'autre ! « Ze 'andsome ouane », dit Audrey avec son accent anglais qui était encore pire que le mien. (NdA : Mdr, ça mérite traduction : « the handsome one »)

Oh, et puis zut. Je ne les reverrais plus, après ça, de toute manière.

- _Oui_, et alors ?

- Mais Fleur, commença une fille, c'était un adversaire !

- Je te rassure, nous nous sommes à peine parlés avant la fin du Tournoi. Maintenant, il serait bien que vous lâchiez l'affaire. Et que vous arrêtiez de parler trop fort, vous allez réveiller Madame Maxime…

Argumentation pitoyable qu'était la mienne. Et elles le voyaient comme je le voyais. Mais tant pis, après tout ! D'abord, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire que j'aie été ou pas dans cette forêt avec Cedric, et qu'est-ce qu'elles en avaient à faire de ce qui c'était produit ou pas cette nuit, ces fouineuses ? C'était ma vie, bon sang !

La totalité du voyage de retour se passa donc dans une ambiance absolument exécrable, avec les autres filles qui me jetaient des regards en biais qui signifiaient clairement « sale traîtresse », et moi qui m'efforçais de regarder dehors, les bras croisés. Lorsqu'il se posa devant l'Académie, je m'empressai de me changer d'un coup de baguette. Je portais encore la tenue que j'avais portée pour affronter les mystères du labyrinthe, et mes parents ne manqueraient pas de me demander pourquoi je ne m'étais pas changée. Mes cheveux se recoiffèrent instantanément et, d'un air digne, je sortis du carrosse, faisant léviter mes valises et le trophée. En le voyant, tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons n'ayant pas fait partie de la délégation – et donc, n'ayant pas pu voir le Tournoi – applaudirent avec enthousiasme.

- On a gagné ! s'exclama une élève en direction de son amie. On a écrasé ces brutes du Nord et ces idiots de Britanniques !

Non, désolée, chérie. Tu fais erreur. Nous n'avons pas « écrasé ces idiots de Britanniques ». Madame Maxime sortit à son tour du carrosse, posant une large main sur mon épaule.

- Mademoiselle Delacour, qui nous ramène le tant convoité Trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, n'a pas été le seul Champion à le faire.

On ne pourrait pas garder ça entre nous ?

- L'Académie Beauxbâtons a terminé ce Tournoi ex aqueo avec le Collège Poudlard, puisqu'ils ont été deux à s'emparer du trophée.

Les réactions qui s'ensuivirent furent diverses et variées : certains manifestèrent leur mécontentement d'être ainsi égalés, d'autres semblaient se dire que le fait qu'une autre école ait gagné n'était pas important, du moment que nous étions dans les gagnants.

Je remis le trophée à Madame Maxime, pour qu'elle le mette dans la salle de trophées de l'école. Lorsque mes parents arrivèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, mon père me serra dans ses bras.

- Ta mère m'a raconté, ma chérie. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir manqué ton exploit…

- Ce n'est rien, papa, dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

En rentrant à la maison, j'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Gabrielle voulut venir me voir, mais j'entendis maman lui dire de ne pas me déranger parce que je devais avoir besoin de repos. Un peu plus tard, j'entendis mes parents discuter. En fait, ils étaient bien plus inquiets qu'ils ne l'avaient montré devant Gabrielle.

- Je crois qu'elle ne se sent pas bien, Florence.

- Je devrais aller la voir. Cette infirmière de Potdelard est une Anglaise… elle devait être d'une incompétence…

- Je crois que ce n'a rien à voir avec la médicomagie.

- Avec quoi, alors ?

- Le Tournoi ! Les Champions ne sont jamais les mêmes, après ça. Lorsqu'ils survivent…

Alors, là, il avait raison. Je n'étais plus la même, sûrement pas. Mais le Tournoi était loin d'en être la cause directe. D'accord, combattre une dragonne, ça fait réaliser que la vie est parfois plus fragile qu'on pense. Et lorsque j'ai cru perdre ma sœur dans le lac, j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à elle. Devoir me soucier autant de ma survie pendant l'année scolaire qui venait de se terminer, ça m'avait fait réaliser à quel point mes « amies » étaient idiotes et superficielles. J'avais mûrit, je suppose. Mais rien, rien de ce que j'avais affronté cette année, ou même dans toute ma vie, n'avait opéré autant de changements en moi que Cedric.

- Laissons-la se reposer, dit ma mère. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera du bien…

Ma mère avait raison. J'aurais bien eu besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais, allongée dans mon lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, je n'attendais pas le sommeil.

J'attendais un hibou.

Le mot de la fin : Et bah voilà… plus court que le précédent, mais ils peuvent pas tous être aussi longs, LOL.


	3. Rencontre

**Coccinelle-Albinos :** Vi, y'en a pas beaucoup, je suppose que c'est dû au fait qu'il est mort dans le seul tome où ils étaient tous les deux… faire une fic les mettant en vedette, c'est modifier l'œuvre de JKR, soit comme moi avec un « et si… », soit en disant que ça se passe dans le tome 4 et en modifiant le fait qu'il ne sorte pas avec Cho… donc pas toujours évident. Mais je les aime beaucoup, j'aime la façon dont Fleur (dans le film) est la première à comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas, son expression lorsqu'elle se lève et qu'elle s'avance… ahhh ! Bon, j'vais pas raconter ma vie non plus, lol.

**Vega :** Contente de t'avoir « initié », lol ! Et la suite, la voici ;)

**Miss Diggory Weasley :** Merci :D J'étais très inspirée pour faire dans le mignon, ce soir-là ! ;)

**Miss Diggory Weasley, prise 2 :** Merciii :D Je suis vraiment contente que ça plaise :D

**Note :** Justification of ze rating inside, quand même ! ;)

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre**

Bon, d'accord. J'avais fini par m'endormir. Mais mon sommeil fut vite interrompu par un bruit à ma fenêtre. De petits coups, secs et réguliers. Les coups d'un bec de hibou, j'en étais sûre. Je me levai et j'ouvris la fenêtre. L'oiseau, un hibou grand duc aux plumes rousses, sauta sur ma table de chevet. Je pris la lettre qu'il portait et j'ouvris l'enveloppe.

« Fleur,

Une chose est sûre : ta chouette n'aime pas Cho. Bien entendu, si elle n'était pas arrivée pile au moment où Cho était en train de dire que c'était une bonne chose que, je cite : 'ces pestes de Françaises soient enfin parties', elle ne l'aurait pas mordue… »

Je retins à grand-peine un éclat de rire avant de poursuivre ma lecture.

« Enfin, bon. Pour faire une histoire courte, je pense avoir reçu la gifle la plus magistrale de l'histoire de Poudlard, aujourd'hui. Sincèrement. Enfin, je suppose que je l'avais largement méritée, cette baffe. Et encore, elle ne sait pas, pour la forêt. J'imagine que c'est ce qui explique le fait que je sois toujours en vie pour t'écrire.

Mon père n'arrête pas de me dire que je n'aurais pas dû te 'céder une part de ma victoire'. Selon lui, je me serais 'bêtement fait embobiner'. Apparemment, je suis trop bon et ça me perdra. En plus, il se demande où est-ce que j'avais disparu, la nuit dernière. Le pauvre, s'il savait…

Enfin… malgré tout, ça fait du bien d'être rentré à la maison. Là où il n'y a ni dragonne, ni Strangulots, ni Scroutts à Pétard. Le problème, c'est que toi non plus, tu n'es pas là. Et tu me manques déjà…

Je t'aime, Fleur…

Cedric »

Je répondis à cette lettre. Comme je répondis aux suivantes. Nous tenions notre promesse : nous nous écrivions. Nous nous racontions notre quotidien, des anecdotes, autant que nous entretenions notre amour.

Après quelques semaines, l'enveloppe que je reçus était plus lourde que les précédentes, ce qui m'intrigua. Lorsque je l'ouvris, il y avait la lettre habituelle, mais aussi une vieille clé en cuivre.

« Mon coeur,

Au cas où tu te poserais la question, la clé est un Portoloin. Et si tu te demandes 'Mais pourquoi il m'envoie un Portoloin ?', la réponse est que ma mère est tombée sur le tiroir où je mets tes lettres… »

Oh, Seigneur. J'espérais que je n'avais pas fait référence à la forêt, dans mes lettres. De mémoire, non. Mais, honnêtement, je ne me souvenais plus.

« … et a décidé qu'il y avait urgence qu'ils te rencontrent en t'invitant à passer une semaine ici. Si tu veux bien venir, le Portoloin s'activera le seize juillet à treize heures, heure anglaise.

En espérant te revoir bientôt,

Cedric »

Le seize juillet. C'était _aujourd'hui_, ça ! Et treize heures en Angleterre, c'était quatorze heures ici. Ce qui me laissait quarante-cinq minutes pour me faire un plan d'action. Heureusement que je réfléchis vite. En toute modestie, bien sûr.

- Betty !

L'elfe de maison apparut en un crac sonore. Aussitôt, je lui ordonnai de me faire une valise pour une semaine et je descendis l'escalier. J'entrai dans le salon, où ma mère était en train de lire. Elle releva la tête en m'entendant entrer.

- Oui, ma chérie ?

- Maman, Fiona Duruisseau m'invite chez elle pour une semaine, suis-je autorisée à y aller ?

J'étais sûre qu'elle accepterait.

- Mais bien sûr, ma chérie, si cela peut te faire plaisir !

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

- Merci, maman !

Je l'embrassai sur la joue pour la remercier et je remontai aussitôt l'escalier pour aller dans ma chambre. L'elfe de maison avait fini mes valises. J'attrapai une plume et un parchemin, et je griffonnai un rapide « Couvre-moi s'il le faut, Fiona. », que je donnai à Princesse avec l'ordre d'apporter cela à mon amie. Fiona comprendrait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'une de nous mentirait pour l'autre, et elle était la seule amie de Beauxbâtons avec qui j'étais restée en bons termes.

Je jetai un bref regard à ma tenue et, la jugeant convenable pour faire bonne impression (un art que je maîtrise très bien, soit dit en passant), je me contentai de détacher mes cheveux et de les brosser. Je pris la clé dans ma main et attrapai ma valise.

- Chérie, tu veux que je t'emmène ? demanda ma mère en me voyant descendre l'escalier.

- Non, maman, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Fiona m'a envoyé un Portoloin.

- Oh, très bien dans ce cas.

Je sortis dehors. La brise sur mon visage me fit sourire. Je venais de réaliser : _j'allais revoir Cedric_. Après toutes ces lettres, toutes ces nuits à rêver de lui, j'allais enfin le revoir. Nous allions pouvoir nous parler (entre autres choses) sans attendre le hibou de l'autre. Je regardais ma montre pour la centième fois lorsque je ressentis la sensation familière d'être attrapée par le nombril.

J'atterris dans une herbe verte. Et sur le dos. Je déteste les Portoloins pour ça : l'inélégance de l'arrivée. Je me redressai à moitié et je me retrouvai nez à nez (façon de parler, bien entendu) avec une main. Je levai les yeux pour confirmer ce que je pensais. Cedric, _mon_ Cedric ! Avec un sourire planant sur les lèvres, ce sourire si… si… si Cedric, quoi. Répondant à son sourire, je pris la main qu'il me tendait et je me relevai.

- Bonjour, dit-il sans perdre son discret sourire.

- Bonjour…

Il se pencha légèrement et posa délicatement ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les miennes. C'était un baiser chaste et innocent, mais qui fit voler des papillons dans mon ventre. Il m'avait tellement manqué…

- Viens, dit-il en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Laisse ta valise, l'elfe va s'en occuper… je vais te présenter…

Sans lâcher ma main, il me fit entrer dans le charmant cottage. Il m'emmena au salon, où se trouvaient ses parents.

- Oh, la voilà ! dit sa mère avec un large sourire en se levant pour me serrer amicalement dans ses bras. Cedric, tu es un vil menteur, cette jeune fille est encore plus jolie que tu ne me l'avais dit !

- Merci, Madame Diggory, répondis-je poliment.

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne me donne pas du « madame », appelle-moi Grace.

C'était une femme de taille et de corpulence moyennes, qui avait les mêmes yeux gris et les mêmes cheveux châtains que son fils. Sa bouche ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire et son visage affichait une constante expression joyeuse. Sans être exceptionnellement belle, elle dégageait une telle aura d'assurance que je ne me demandais plus d'où Cedric tenait la sienne. (NdA : Désolée, je ne sais plus si la mère de Cedric est décrite dans HP4 et j'avoue que j'ai la flemme de chercher, donc).

Le père de Cedric s'avança. Je sentais que ça risquait d'être plus délicat. Après tout, selon quelques lettres de Cedric, il croyait que j'avais volé la vedette à son fils lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il m'adressa cependant un sourire en me tendant la main. Je lui serrai la main avec politesse.

- Merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation, Fleur.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier de m'avoir invitée si gentiment, Monsieur Diggory.

- Appelle-moi Amos, dit-il avec le même sourire que sa femme. Cedric, fais visiter les lieux à notre invitée.

Cedric termina sa visite par la chambre d'amis, où l'elfe de maison avait déjà déposé ma valise. La chambre, dans les tons d'ocre et de sépia, était plutôt spacieuse et sa décoration, très reposante.

Silencieusement, Cedric referma la porte derrière lui et je sentis deux bras musclés m'encercler tendrement la taille. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre dans le haut de mon dos, sa chaleur qui m'enveloppait autant que son amour. Lentement, je me retournai vers lui et je l'embrassai. Ma langue caressa doucement ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit volontiers pour me permettre d'approfondir le baiser. Sa bouche avait toujours le même goût de Chocogrenouilles que cette nuit, dans la forêt. Avec bonheur, ma langue trouva la sienne.

Je poussai un discret gémissement, qui fut étouffé par l'union de nos lèvres, lorsque nous tombâmes sur le lit. Je savourais le plaisir de sentir à nouveau son corps pressé contre le mien et la douceur de ses lèvres sur mon cou lorsqu'un coup discret frappé à la porte nous ramena à la (cruelle) réalité.

- Maître ? couina l'elfe de maison. La Maîtresse veut que Stuffy dise au jeune Maître et à son invitée que le repas est servi…

Un « crac » nous indiqua que l'elfe avait disparu. (NdA : C'que c'est chiant, un elfe de maison ! Lol) Nous sortîmes donc de la chambre et descendîmes l'escalier pour aller nous installer à table, comme si de rien n'était. La conversation était normale, jusqu'à ce que la mère de Cedric remarque quelque chose.

- Cedric, mon chéri ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as du… du gloss…

Elle fit un geste éloquent de son doigt sur sa propre bouche. Nous nous jetâmes un discret regard, puis, simultanément, nous piquâmes ce qui était sans doute le plus beau fard qui ait jamais été vu au pays. Le fait d'avoir brusquement accordé une attention injustifiée à nos assiettes respectives nous empêcha de voir le sourire amusé des parents de Cedric.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, paisiblement. À vingt-et-une heures, je m'excusai auprès des Diggory pour aller me coucher. Je montai l'escalier et j'allai dans ma chambre. Rapidement, je me changeai et je me couchai. Je dormais depuis très peu de temps lorsque je sentis un baiser sur ma joue. Je m'éveillai à moitié, entrouvrant un oeil. Cedric était là, caressant doucement mon visage.

- Cedric, tu es fou ? Tes parents…

- … sont sortis, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Oh. Voilà qui modifiait considérablement les données. Je répondis à son sourire, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'attirer dans le lit avec moi. À nouveau, nos bouches s'unirent avec passion, nos mains caressant le corps tant désiré de l'autre. Je sentis sa main se glisser sous le débardeur blanc de mon pyjama, caressant doucement un de mes seins. Je gémis contre sa bouche, me cambrant légèrement.

Je sentis sa main glisser le long de mon ventre et je renversai la tête lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt en moi, gémissant doucement. Il m'embrassa, étouffant à moitié mon dernier gémissement. Je fis glisser ma main sous son t-shirt et il arrêta mon geste.

- Quoi ?

- Chut, écoute…

Je tendis l'oreille et j'entendis des bruits de pas et de conversation. Apparemment, les Diggory étaient rentrés. (NdA : Y'a pas que l'elfe de chiant, on dirait !). Cedric disparut en transplanant. Je poussai un discret soupir exaspéré et je roulai sur le côté, plongeant à nouveau dans le sommeil.

**Le mot de la fin :** Et bah voilà, chapitre 3 terminé ! Dur de consommer sa passion, décidément, lol ! Reviews pliiiiiizzz !


	4. Double choc

**Mme Diggory Weasley :** Merciiii ! Et bah vi lol je fais aussi vite que je peux, comme toujours… :D

**Vega :** Et nan… la vie est cruelle !

**Chloé : **Merci beaucoup :D :D :D

**Gaeriel Palpatine : **Après relecture, je le reconnais, _mea culpa_… on ne peut pas être parfait ! ;)

**Anecdote en passant :** C'est pas pour vous raconter ma vie, hein… mais parce que j'ai écrit dans ce chapitre avant de me coucher, j'ai… rêvé à Cedric, MDR (très joli rêve d'ailleurs…). C'est vous dire comment j'suis dedans, mdrr…

**Chapitre 4 : Double choc**

Lorsque je m'éveillai ce matin-là, il fallut quelques secondes à mon cerveau pour analyser ce que je faisais dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Ah, oui, bien sûr. J'étais chez Cedric. Je m'habillai, me coiffai et sortis de la chambre silencieusement, ignorant si j'étais la première à être levée. Ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, j'étais la dernière levée. Grace Diggory m'adressa un large sourire et m'invita à prendre place à table, ce que je fis.

Permettez-moi de faire une petite parenthèse : j'étais chez Cedric depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et, déjà, je m'y plaisais beaucoup. Évidemment, Cedric lui-même était un facteur majeur, mais il y avait plus que ça. Le cottage anglais était joli et confortable sans être immense, riche et luxueux comme mon manoir. L'ambiance y était beaucoup plus légère et décontractée. Non pas qu'on était malheureux et soucieux chez moi, non. Mais c'était différent. Et ça n'avait rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. Peut-être était-ce dû à la bonne humeur des Diggory, à leur spontanéité, au fait qu'ils ne se prenaient pas la tête pour l'ordre des fourchettes à côté de l'assiette, ou bien à un peu de tout ça, mais j'étais… _bien_. Paisible.

L'arrivée d'une chouette effraie, qui avait bien failli atterrir dans mes crêpes, soit dit en passant, mit un terme assez brutal à mes réflexions. La mère de Cedric prit la lettre qu'elle portait et la lut. Je réprimai un sourire. Définitivement, Grace était différente de ma mère, qui aurait levé les yeux au ciel en se plaignant du fait que sa sœur Magali n'avait pas éduqué son hibou à « se poser ailleurs que sur une table pleine de nourriture, par Merlin ! ».

- Sacrée Anna. « Ce hibou est pour vous prévenir que nous arriverons à 10 heures avec Christopher pour que son parrain puisse le voir – en espérant que notre chouette arrivera avant nous. »

Je réprimai un éclat de rire dans mon verre de jus en voyant que l'horloge murale indiquait 9h50. Ma mère n'aurait jamais supporté une telle arrivée à l'improviste, mais Grace en riait, prenant le tout avec légèreté. (NdA : Attitude typiquement « Poufsoufflienne », lol. Puisqu'on voit généralement les membres d'une même famille aller dans la même maison, je suppose que les parents de Cedric y étaient comme lui, donc leur personnalité va avec ;) )

On cogna à la porte juste au moment où nous finissions de manger. Les Diggory se levèrent pour aller répondre à la porte. Je me levai aussi, pour permettre à l'elfe de maison de nettoyer la table, mais je demeurai poliment en retrait. Ce moment était un moment familial, et je n'étais _pas_ une Diggory. Un homme et une femme, qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras, entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon, avec les Diggory.

- Qui est cette jeune fille, Grace ? demanda la femme que je supposais être Anna en me voyant.

- Fleur Delacour, répondit la mère de Cedric. Elle est ici depuis hier, nous l'avons invitée à venir passer une semaine ici.

- Fleûr Delcour ? dit l'homme d'un ton hésitant en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Fleur Delacour, monsieur, corrigeai-je poliment.

- Française ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Je me sentis terriblement mal à l'aise en sentant son regard sur moi, tellement inquisiteur que j'avais l'impression d'être explorée mentalement par un Legilimens. Son regard se posa sur Cedric, l'air de dire : « Et donc ? ». J'avalai légèrement de travers, très embarrassée par la situation gênante que je venais de créer sans le vouloir. Je me sentais comme un sorcier enfant de Moldus doit se sentir face à un membre d'une de ces familles de Sang Pur qui considèrent que la pureté du sang leur accorde pratiquement un statut royal. D'un geste protecteur, Cedric prit ma main dans la sienne. La signification du geste était claire, et l'homme ne rajouta rien.

- Fleur Delacour… oh, mais c'est vous ! La Championne de Beauxbâtons ! dit la prénommée Anna alors que nous nous dirigions vers le salon. Je vous ai vue dans la Gazette…

Je n'avais pas le choix de les suivre, puisque Cedric tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne.

- Oui, madame, c'était bien moi.

- Je vous félicite, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Vous avez été l'une des gagnantes, c'est un magnifique exploit.

- Merci, madame.

Voyant l'expression de son mari, Anna décida de couper court à ses éloges envers moi et fit signe à Cedric d'approcher. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus près de celui d'Anna. Avec mille précautions, il prit son filleul dans ses bras. Le bébé gazouilla et, en voyant le sourire que lui adressait Cedric, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée parfaitement hors sujet : il serait un merveilleux père, plus tard.

Les parents de Christopher restèrent environ deux heures, entretenant avec les Diggory une conversation dont je ne me mêlais pas à moins que l'on m'adresse la parole, par politesse. Sans doute devais-je dégager une apparence de petite précieuse froide et hautaine aux yeux des gens présents dans la pièce, mais je n'allais pas refaire dix-huit ans d'éducation en un clin d'œil en me mêlant à une conversation qui ne me concernait en rien, surtout pas pour le regard condescendant du père de Christopher, qui, à ce que j'avais compris, se prénommait Henry.

De toute manière, un hareng Anglais aussi convaincu que toutes les Françaises sont détestables, superficielles et snobs, c'est buté et ça ne change pas d'avis, quoi qu'on fasse. J'appliquais donc le principe que ma mère, une femme aux manières irréprochables, m'avait enseigné : « L'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris ». Par contre, il me fut impossible d'ignorer sa remarque très peu subtile sur le fait que Cedric, dans sa grande bonté/naïveté/etc., ait pris en pitié/ait été berné par une Française sans talent (je suppose que c'est moi).

Lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, Henry tourna son regard vers moi, espérant probablement que j'allais perdre « mes grands airs » et l'envoyer promener sans ménagement, histoire d'avoir le loisir de se dire qu'un jour, il avait fait tomber une « petite prétentieuse » de son piédestal. Il allait être déçu.

- Sauf votre respect et celui de Cedric, monsieur, dis-je d'un ton calme et poli, et sans vouloir sembler insolente envers qui que ce soit, encore moins puérile, je me dois de vous exposer ce fait : je suis arrivée la première au trophée. À quelques secondes près, bien entendu. Personne ne se préoccupe de ces quelques secondes, j'imagine. Moi-même, je n'y accorde aucune importance réelle. Mais puisqu'il semble que, dans votre grand goût pour la précision et la justesse – qualités admirables, au demeurant – lesdites secondes seraient d'une importance quasi-vitale pour vous si elles étaient à mon désavantage, je suppose qu'elles doivent l'être également en étant à mon avantage.

« Et paf », comme les gens disposant d'un vocabulaire réduit ont coutume de dire entre eux. Dignement, je masquai ma satisfaction devant l'air ahuri qu'il afficha pendant quelques secondes. « Ne t'abaisses jamais à la vulgarité de certains », disait aussi ma mère. « Si tu dois te montrer vexante et blessante envers quelqu'un qui, selon toi, le mérite, demeure digne de ton rang social ». Je suppose que les quelques secondes qu'il mit à réagir fut le temps dont il eut besoin pour comprendre l'intégralité de ce que j'avais dit, et de percevoir la présence de l'insulte sous-jacente.

À côté de moi, Cedric se faisait violence pour ne pas rire. D'un discret mouvement de tête, Grace lui fit signe de me faire sortir avant qu'Henry ne s'énerve et que la situation tourne mal. Il se leva donc, prenant ma main dans la sienne pour que je le suive. Nous montâmes à l'étage, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui qu'il éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, affichant néanmoins un léger sourire amusé.

- Est-ce que tu as vu la tête qu'il avait ?

- Voudrais-tu insinuer que je pourrais potentiellement, dans une éventualité hypothétique, être à l'origine de son état d'ahurissement passager ?

Taquine, je battis innocemment des cils. Cedric me serra dans ses bras, me soulevant légèrement du sol.

- Tu sais que je t'adore ?

- J'avais cru remarquer, dis-je en riant.

Après un court instant, nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, signe qu'Anna, son mari et son fils venaient de partir. Estimant que je devais des excuses à mes hôtes pour mon comportement, je descendis l'escalier et allai dans le salon, où ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

- Amos, Grace ? Puis-je vous parler ? demandai-je avec politesse.

- Bien entendu, ma chérie, dit Grace en m'adressant un sourire plein de chaleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je tenais à m'excuser devant vous du comportement que j'ai eu tout à l'heure. C'était très déplacé. J'ai conscience que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter et répliquer de la sorte à l'un de vos invités. Veuillez me pardonner, et transmettre mes plus plates excuses à ce monsieur.

Je baissai légèrement les yeux en parlant. Croyez-moi ou pas, s'excuser est tout un art.

- Fleur, dit Grace avec douceur, nous ne t'en voulons pas. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Ah bon ? Si ma mère avait été témoin de la scène qui s'était produit, j'en aurais pour des décennies à me répandre en excuses de toutes sortes.

- Il a parfois tendance à dépasser les bornes. Ce n'est pas bien grave.

J'hochai la tête. En fait, ça faisait bien mon affaire, que personne ne m'en veuille pour ce « léger accrochage ».

Plus tard dans la journée, Cedric et moi décidâmes d'aller nous promener. Comme les Diggory habitaient tout près d'un petit boisé, c'est là que nous choisîmes de faire notre promenade. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et me regarda en silence, avec cet air sérieux qu'a quelqu'un ayant quelque chose derrière la tête. Quelque chose d'important.

- Fleur, ferme les yeux.

Docilement, je m'exécutai, me demandant bien quelle mouche le piquait.

- Donne ta main…

À nouveau, j'obéis. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ? Je sentis qu'il déposait doucement quelque chose au creux de ma paume.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Ce que je fis dans la seconde. Immédiatement, je reconnus ce qu'il avait déposé dans ma main : une claddagh. (NdA : Ceux qui ignorent de quoi a l'air une claddagh et sa signification n'ont probablement jamais écouté BTVS – ce qui n'est pas un crime en soi – et n'ont qu'à taper « claddagh » sur Google pour savoir ;) ). Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui m'aurait pris un certain temps en raison de mon état d'ébahissement et de confusion totale, Cedric expliqua :

- Ce n'est pas… une demande de mariage en soi… c'est trop tôt pour ça. C'est plutôt une promesse à long terme.

Hein ? Mon incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage, puisqu'il enchaîna :

- Je me disais simplement que plus tard, si… si tu m'aimes toujours, nous pourrions l'envisager…

Il rougissait, à présent. Et, veuillez me croire, rien, absolument rien, n'est plus mignon et adorable que Cedric qui rougit. Lentement, je m'approchai un peu de lui, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aimerai toujours, Cedric.

Amoureusement, ses bras m'entourèrent et il me serra tendrement contre lui avant de m'embrasser délicatement sur le front. Je me laissai aller contre lui, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine, mes bras passés derrière sa nuque. Et j'étais bien.

Plus que jamais.

**Le mot de la fin :** Excusez-moi du retard :S Mais j'ai repris les cours depuis presque 2 semaines (et, là-dedans, il y a 4 jours où j'étais carrément absente), donc j'ai moins de temps à consacrer à mes fanfics… mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut ! La suite arrivera aussi rapidement que possible, en attendant, n'oubliez pas votre ami le bouton « review », qui se morfond tout seul dans son coin en pleurant à chaudes larmes parce qu'on ne clique pas assez dessus ! (qui exagère ?)


	5. Oups

**Mme Diggory Weasley :** Moi aussi, je veux le même ! Si j'en vois un comme ça en magasin, je t'envoie un bon de commande, mdrrr… (Quand on dit que c'est les meilleurs qui partent en premier… SNIF)

**Chapitre 5 : Oups…**

C'était inévitable. Bien que ça ne me plaisait guère, Cedric m'avait invitée pour une semaine. Et, même si je serais volontiers demeurée éternellement avec lui, par définition, « une semaine », ce n'est pas l'éternité, quelle que soit notre volonté.

Je venais donc de dire au revoir à Amos et à Grace (laquelle m'avait dit de revenir « quand je voulais »). J'étais dehors, avec Cedric, tenant fermement la vieille plume qui était mon Portoloin de retour. Nous nous regardions, légèrement embarrassés, ne sachant quoi dire, n'osant pas rompre le silence.

- On dirait qu'on va revenir aux hiboux, finit-il par dire d'une voix mal assurée.

- On dirait, répondit-je de la même voix.

Il me regarda longuement, puis, sans mot dire, ouvrit légèrement les bras. J'y plongeai sans hésiter, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Je le serrais dans mes bras comme un naufragé en pleine mer s'agrippant désespérément à son unique bouée de sauvetage. Lui aussi. Avec douceur, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux m'abandonner aux sensations que ce baiser – de plus en plus passionné – éveillait en moi. Puis, après un moment dont la durée me fut impossible à déterminer, je m'éloignai légèrement de lui et caressai sa joue tendrement. Nous ne dîmes pas un mot. Nos yeux parlaient pour nous, communiquant à l'autre un amour tel que les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour l'exprimer avec des mots.

Je savais que le Portoloin allait bientôt se déclencher. À contrecoeur, donc, je me détachai complètement de lui, empoignant ma valise.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais, à cet instant précis, le Portoloin s'activa, et je fus emportée.

J'arrivai dans la cour du manoir familial. Poussant un discret soupir, j'entrai. En voyant Betty s'incliner devant moi en m'annonçant qu'on m'attendait pour dîner, je lui ordonnai de s'occuper de ma valise et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. À mi-chemin, je fus interceptée par Gabrielle, qui me sauta au cou. Littéralement.

- Gaby, par toutes les fées de la Terre ! m'exclamai-je en passant très près de tomber par terre.

- Tu m'as manquééééée !

- Toi aussi, Gaby, assurai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle se recula un peu en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Tes vêtements, dit-elle simplement.

- Quoi, mes vêtements ?

Je regardai mes vêtements, me demandant bien quel était le problème.

- Ils sentent… bizarre.

- Est-ce que tu serais en train de tenter d'insinuer que je _pue_, Gabrielle Delacour ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas ton parfum. On dirait…

Son regard partit dans le vague. « Patiemment », j'attendis qu'elle se décide à expliciter.

- On dirait papa quand il se fait tout beau pour sortir avec maman au restaurant.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent alors que je _comprenais_ ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le parfum qu'elle sentait sur moi était celui de _Cedric_. Et si ma petite sœur de huit ans pouvait le remarquer, nul doute que ma mère, avec son flair légendaire (dans tous les sens du terme), allait le remarquer. Et elle ne manquerait pas de se demander comment un séjour chez Fiona Duruisseau pourrait être à l'origine de la présence d'un parfum _masculin_ sur sa fille adorée.

Je jetai donc à Gabrielle un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « Tu n'as RIEN senti, tu n'as RIEN vu, rien, rien, R-I-E-N » avant de me précipiter à l'étage pour me changer. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça. Me faire découvrir maintenant alors que mon plan avait parfaitement fonctionné !

Je redescendis donc quelques minutes après. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle à manger, on n'attendait plus que moi. Je m'assis donc, comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu t'es bien amusée, chez Fiona ? demanda mon père.

- Oui, répondis-je, mentant à la perfection.

On ne passe pas dix-huit ans à « subir » une éducation comme la mienne sans apprendre à mentir. Il faut bien que ça ait des avantages.

- Ça m'a fait du bien de la revoir, assurai-je.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda ma mère.

- Rien de spécial, répondis-je avec détachement.

Je tendis la main pour prendre un morceau de pain. La gauche. Erreur monumentale.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'interrogea mon père, le regard fixé sur ma main.

D'ailleurs, c'est _là_ que je réalisai mon erreur. Parce qu'il se trouve que c'était justement la main où je portais ma claddagh. Il me fallait donc improviser un mensonge, et vite. En espérant que mon père et ma mère ignorent ce qu'est une claddagh.

- C'est un gage d'amitié que m'a donné Fiona.

- Oh, je vois, répondit-il.

« OUF » pensai-je. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'avais eu chaud. Le reste du repas se passa (fort heureusement) sans anicroche, ainsi que le reste de la soirée. Vers vingt-deux heures, la fatigue me gagna et je m'excusai auprès de mes parents pour aller me coucher. Je mis peu de temps à m'endormir.

_La chaleur de son corps contre le mien… ses lèvres chaudes et douces effleurant ma nuque frémissante… ses mains courant fiévreusement sur mon corps en feu… sa voix, profonde et suave, murmurant mon nom…_

- Fleur… Fleur !

Grognant légèrement, je m'éveillai. Ce qui signifiait deux choses : primo, ce n'était (malheureusement) qu'un rêve. Secundo, quelqu'un allait me le payer très cher. Mais lorsque je vis Gabrielle, assise sur l'un des coins de mon lit, serrant contre elle sa peluche de chat blanc, mon énervement s'envola. Je me redressai à moitié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmurai-je.

J'ignorais quelle heure il était et, par conséquent, si mes parents étaient couchés. Donc, ne prenons pas de risque.

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, c'était moi qu'elle venait voir dans ces cas-là. Je ne me souvenais même pas qu'elle ait déjà réveillée ma mère après un cauchemar. C'était toujours moi. Silencieusement, je lui fis signe d'approcher. Elle se blottit contre moi et je caressai doucement ses cheveux.

- Raconte-moi, chuchotai-je.

- C'était tout froid et tout noir, commença-t-elle d'une voix faible. Et il y avait plein d'eau. Je crois. Je crois que j'étais dans l'eau…

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Gabrielle poursuivait son récit, mais je me doutais déjà de ce qu'elle allait me dire :

- Et il y avait plein de rires méchants autour de moi. Beaucoup de mains gluantes et griffues essayaient de m'attraper pour me tirer vers le fond…

En mode automate, je la berçai tendrement dans mes bras alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Je savais bien ce que signifiait ce cauchemar qui la hantait. J'ignorais si elle avait vraiment commencé à s'éveiller avant qu'Harry atteigne la surface, ou si ce rêve était un pur produit de son imagination. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Le résultat était le même : ma petite sœur avait peur.

Et c'était ma faute. Parce que je m'étais inscrite à ce stupide Tournoi, parce que je m'étais laissée avoir par des Strangulots, qu'un gamin de quatorze ans avait été capable de repousser. Lamentable. Je savais pourquoi c'était toujours moi qu'elle venait voir après un mauvais rêve. Elle avait confiance en moi, et elle s'attendait à ce que je la rassure, que je la protège. Peut-être même qu'elle me voyait comme une espèce de héros.

Mais ce jour-là, dans le lac, son héros avait échoué. Je devais la sauver, et j'en avais été incapable.

Et maintenant, c'était elle qui payait pour mon incompétence.

Gabrielle mit peu de temps à se rendormir. Moi, au contraire, je mis plusieurs heures à pouvoir retrouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, lorsque je m'éveillai, Gabrielle dormait encore. Doucement, pour ne pas l'éveiller, je me levai et sortis de ma chambre. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle à manger, ma mère y était déjà. Elle me salua distraitement en me voyant entrer, plongée dans la lecture de son livre.

Je pris place à table et n'eus pas le temps de me servir, car un hibou entra rapidement dans la maison par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa… sur la table, faisant pousser à ma mère un grognement sonore, qui n'avait décidément rien à voir avec le rang social de la famille.

- De qui est ce satané volatile mal élevé ?

- De Fiona, mentis-je.

J'avais aussitôt reconnu le hibou aux plumes d'un beau roux sombre : c'était celui de Cedric. Mais, bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas décemment le dire à ma mère. Je me contentai donc de prendre la lettre que portait l'oiseau. J'ouvris la lettre, laissai tomber avec négligence l'enveloppe sur la table et entamai ma lecture. J'avais à peine lu ma première phrase que le ton soupçonneux de ma mère s'éleva :

- De Fiona ?

- Oui, maman, répondis-je avec distraction.

- Ce n'est _pas_ l'écriture de Fiona.

M… elle avait raison. L'écriture de Cedric, rapide, droite et assurée, ne pouvait en aucun cas être confondue avec celle, féminine, stylisée et aux mille et une fioritures de mon amie. Interloquée, je n'arrivais pas à dire un mot. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ?

- Donne-moi cette lettre, Fleur.

- Mais, maman… commençai-je dans une tentative désespérée de sauver ma peau.

- Fleur, ordonna la voix de mon père dans mon dos, donne cette lettre à ta mère.

Je sursautai. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Prise au piège, je tendis avec résignation la lettre à ma mère. Après quelques secondes, elle la tendit à mon père.

- C'est en anglais, dit-elle d'un air sévère.

Facteur aggravant. Ma mère ne comprenait pas l'anglais, mais elle pouvait le reconnaître. Et je n'étais pas sauvée pour autant. Si ma mère ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, mon père, avec son poste de haut fonctionnaire au sein du ministère français de la magie, était parfaitement bilingue. Il s'empara de la lettre et commença à lire. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais vraiment avoir de gros ennuis. Et son expression, de plus en plus mécontente, n'augurait _vraiment_ rien de bon.

- Donc, résuma-t-il en redéposant la lettre sur la table. Non seulement tu t'offres le privilège d'entretenir dans notre dos une relation amoureuse avec un_ Anglais_, mais, en plus, tu t'es payé le luxe de nous mentir en prétendant aller chez Fiona, alors qu'en fait, tu étais _chez lui_ ?

- Ce n'est… pas ce que tu crois ? tentai-je d'un ton misérable.

Vraiment pitoyable.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois croire d'autre que le fait que ma fille, MA FILLE, est allée passer une semaine chez un GARÇON en prétendant être chez son amie ?

- C'est vrai, cédai-je, mais, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais éventuellement penser, il ne s'est absolument rien produit de répréhensible…

Bon, d'accord, c'était un mensonge, mais il n'en saurait rien. Et au point où j'en étais…

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

- _Cedric_, murmura ma mère, le regard fixé sur la lettre. Diggerri ? Le garçon qui représentait Potdelard ?

- Diggory, maman, corrigeai-je machinalement.

- Ce petit charmeur à deux sous ?

- _Maman_ ! dis-je d'un ton offensé.

- Ne réplique pas comme ça à ta mère ! intervint mon père. Surtout pas pour un garnement Britannique de seconde zone !

- Papa, tu ne le connais même pas !

Il balaya l'air de sa main, comme s'il considérait que connaître une personne était quelque chose de très facultatif pour avoir le droit de porter un jugement. Mon regard passait de mon père à ma mère, et inversement. Jamais je n'aurais cru devoir me disputer comme ça avec eux pour quelque chose d'aussi personnel que mes sentiments envers quelqu'un. Silencieusement, mon père tendit la main vers moi.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Ta bague.

- Pardon ?

- Donne-la-moi.

- _Papa_ !

- Fleur Daphné Delacour-Leboiser, donne-moi _immédiatement_ cette bague !

- Alors là, pas question.

Houlà. Attendez. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je répondais aussi vertement à mes parents ? Ils échangeaient discrètement des regards surpris. Je ne les avais pas habitués à une telle désobéissance. Poussée à bout, je pris la lettre de Cedric d'un geste rageur et montai l'escalier. Au passage, je faillis foncer directement dans Gabrielle. Je ne répondis pas à son regard interrogateur et allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je me laissai glisser sur le sol avant de laisser aller ma tête contre la porte en soupirant bruyamment. Je griffonnai rapidement une réponse à Cedric, lui expliquant qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter si je ne répondais plus. Également, je lui conseiller de ne pas m'écrire tant que je ne lui enverrais pas un autre hibou. Je soupirai à nouveau en signant et en donnant la lettre à ma chouette, qui prit immédiatement son envol. Cedric comprendrait. Cedric comprenait toujours.

J'allai dans la salle de bain reliée à ma chambre et fermai la porte derrière moi. Une bonne douche me ferait du bien. Je fis couler l'eau, me débarrassai de mon pyjama de soie parme et entrai dans la douche. J'y demeurai de longues minutes, laissant au jet relaxant le soin de me détendre. Après un quart d'heure environ, je sortis de la douche, m'essuyai avec une épaisse serviette blanche, que j'enroulai autour de moi avant d'entrer dans ma chambre. Et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.

Ma mère me tournait le dos, penchée sur un tiroir ouvert, dont elle fouillait le contenu sans gêne. Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge. Elle se retourna, nullement embarrassée.

- Bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Évidemment, je connaissais la réponse, elle cherchait les lettres de Cedric. Mais je voulais voir si elle allait oser me le dire en me regardant dans les yeux. Ou si elle allait oser me le dire tout court.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

- Au contraire, je crois que je devrais, répliquai-je avec un calme trompeur.

Allez savoir où je trouvais le cran de répondre comme ça à ma propre mère.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Puisqu'il s'agit de _ma_ chambre, de _mon_ tiroir et de _mes_ effets personnels, je pense que ça me regarde.

Ma main glissait paresseusement vers ma baguette magique, sagement posée sur mon bureau.

- Maman, je réitère.

- Même réponse.

- Je vais t'aider, dans ce cas. Ce n'est pas celui-là.

VLAM. Ma main venait de se refermer sur ma baguette magique et, en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en fallait pour jeter un Maléfice de Chauve-Furie à Hector Lepère, j'avais refermé tiroir brusquement. Miraculeusement, ma mère avait eu le réflexe de retirer ses mains avant que le tiroir ne se referme. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi. J'inspirai profondément et levai ma baguette jusqu'à la pointer vers elle.

- Sors.

- Fleur, baisse cette baguette, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça !

- Non, mais tu ne m'as pas non plus élevée à fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Pourtant, c'est ce que tu faisais à l'instant même. Tu veux les lettres de Cedric ? Et pour quoi faire ? Est-ce que je fouille dans tes lettres d'amour, moi ? Encore une fois, je vais t'aider : _non_. Alors, sors de ma chambre tout de suite.

- Ce garçon t'a changée, Fleur, dit-elle d'un ton hautain. Dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Je soutins son regard alors qu'elle sortait. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, je laissai tomber ma baguette sur le bureau.

Pincez-moi, je rêve. Était-ce vraiment moi qui venais d'agir comme ça ? Menacer ma mère de ma baguette, lui parler comme je l'avais fait…

Elle devait avoir raison. Je devais avoir changé.

Dans le bon sens du terme.

**Le mot de la fin :** P'tain, que ses parents sont vaches, lol ! Surtout la mère… ahlala, dur d'aimer un Anglais, hein ? Reviews, pliiiiiiiiiiiiizzz !


	6. Parfait

**Mme Diggory Weasley :** En plus, ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant !

**Note :** Désolée à tous du retard, mais mon disque dur a rendu l'âme. Évidemment, il fallait que ça le fasse alors que le chapitre était PRESQUE fini, évidemment l'informaticien a pu sauver quelques trucs mais ÉVIDEMMENT il s'agit ceux que je me foutais bien de perdre… ahlala. Et y'a deux autres chapitres de deux autres fics dans le même cas, sans parler du chapitre final d'Ombre et Lumière, que j'avais écrit avec deux mois d'avance parce qu'il m'était apparu comme ça en tête et que je le peaufinais depuis tout ce temps, RAH, ça m'énerve. Le point positif, c'est que j'ai maintenant un disque dur plus grand, ce qui tombe plutôt bien parce que je commençais à manquer de place. Le point TRÈS négatif, c'est que cela m'a forcée à faire ce qui m'horripile au plus haut point dans le processus d'écriture : RÉÉCRIRE un truc déjà fait. Et deux fois plutôt qu'une, puisque je l'ai réécrit à la main (de mémoire) avant d'oublier et l'ai recopié ensuite sur Word. Ce qui m'énerve terriblement, parce que, chez moi, la première version est toujours la meilleure. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas le chapitre, ou moins, dites-vous qu'il était meilleur _avant_ que le DD se brise, si ça peut vous consoler.

**Donc, en résumé :** Ça a été très long parce que je déteste recopier, c'est hyper pas motivant. _Shame on me_ !

**Conseil :** Allez, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous conseille « Heart will go on » de Céline Dion pour les moments Fleur/Cedric (je dis « une fois n'est pas coutume » parce que règle générale, je supporte pas Céline Dion… mais cette chanson, celle du Titanic soit dit en passant, est purement merveilleuse).

**Chapitre 6 : Parfait…**

Ça faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas communiqué avec Cedric. J'attendais que la poussière retombe du côté de mes parents. Quelle utopie, me direz-vous. Je n'en pouvais plus. Devoir se contenter de lettres était une chose, et c'était déjà difficile. Être complètement coupée de lui était tout bonnement inhumain.

C'était le lundi matin. Mon père travaillait, bien entendu. Gabrielle faisait la grasse matinée et, pour une fois, ma mère n'était pas là : elle venait de quitter pour « aller prendre le thé » chez sa meilleure amie. Elle en avait pour au moins cinq heures (quelle tasse de thé !). Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, promesse d'une journée fortement ensoleillée et très chaude.

Je décidai donc de piquer une tête. Il y avait une piscine, dans la cour, il fallait bien qu'elle serve à autre chose qu'à donner du travail à l'elfe de maison. J'enfilai donc un maillot de bain et allai m'asseoir au bord de la piscine, laissant mes jambes tremper dans l'eau fraîche. Puis, je me décidai à m'y laisser glisser complètement, m'immergeant totalement. Je fis quelques brasses sous l'eau avant de remonter à la surface. Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux blonds qui me barrait la vue et levai légèrement le regard pour voir à qui appartenaient les jambes qui étaient dans mon champ de vision.

_Cedric._

Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte de l'incongruité de sa présence – fort agréable, au demeurant – chez moi, en France.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je, confuse.

- « Bonjour, Cedric. Comment ça va, Cedric ? ». Oh, bonjour à toi aussi, je vais très bien, puisque tu me poses la question… plaisanta-t-il, rieur.

Je ris légèrement.

- D'accord, j'ai manqué aux convenances. _Mea culpa_. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

- Ça me semble évident, dit-il avec un sourire en s'accroupissant pour être un peu plus à mon niveau. Je voulais te voir. Je voulais comprendre ce qui t'empêche de m'écrire depuis deux semaines.

- Mes parents ont lu ta dernière lettre, soupirai-je.

- Aïe, grimaça-t-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Les réactions vont de « Comment as-tu pu aller passer une semaine chez cet attardé Britannique ? » à « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aie menti pour un séducteur à deux sous d'Anglais à la noix » en passant bien sûr par le classique « Nous ne t'avons pas élevée comme ça ».

- Je suis désolé, Fleur, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Malgré moi, j'haussai les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute s'ils font un drame parce que leur fille n'est pas amoureuse de quelqu'un qui leur convient. Ça leur passera.

« Dans cent ans si on a de la chance » finis-je mentalement.

- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas intérêt à rester trop longtemps ?

- Ils ne sont pas là. Pour un bon moment, en tout cas…

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur mes lèvres alors qu'une idée germait dans mon esprit.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Une visite guidée. Premier endroit… la piscine.

J'attrapai son poignet dans ma main et le tirai dans l'eau. J'éclatai de rire en le voyant remonter à la surface, légèrement désorienté.

- Alors, tes impressions ?

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, projetant des gouttelettes d'eau un peu partout. Je m'approchai lentement de lui.

- C'est un peu trop humide à mon goût, commenta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait professionnel.

Doucement, je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque.

- Mais la compagnie très agréable excuse tout, poursuivit-il en entourant ma taille de ses bras.

Nous demeurâmes ainsi quelques minutes, enlacés, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Puis, amoureusement, il caressa ma joue de sa main et approcha lentement sa bouche de la mienne. J'exerçai une légère pression sur sa nuque pour accélérer l'union de nos lèvres.

Sensuellement, sa langue vint inciter la mienne à jouer avec elle, une demande à laquelle je me fis un plaisir de répondre. Je tirai sur sa ceinture pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi, si toutefois ceci était possible. Mon corps entier semblait prendre feu à ce contact, mon âme brûlait, et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le soleil qui brillait au-dessus de nous. Mais la voix que j'entendis me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Fleur ?

C'était la voix de Gabrielle. Meeerde ! (NdA : Y'a TOUJOURS quelqu'un qui emmerde sans le savoir !) Rapidement, je m'éloignai de Cedric, mettant entre nous une distance qu'on pourrait qualifier de sécuritaire.

- Oui, Gaby ?

- J'ai peut-être un petit problème, dit-elle d'une voix minuscule.

- Je reviens, murmurai-je à l'oreille de Cedric avant de sortir de l'eau.

Je suivis ma petite sœur jusqu'au manoir.

- Gaby, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais nous venions d'arriver dans le salon et je vis tout de suite l'origine du problème.

Sur le sol gisait les débris d'un vase de porcelaine. Je soupirai bruyamment.

- Gabrielle, tu aurais pu demander à l'elfe de maison de s'en charger, dis-je en commençant à monter l'escalier dans l'intention d'aller chercher ma baguette.

- C'est parce que je t'ai dérangée avec le garçon que tu n'es pas contente ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton misérable.

Je me figeai un moment avant de me retourner avec lenteur.

- Gaby, s'il te plaît…

La suite logique était « ne dis rien à maman et à papa, je t'en prie ». Si elle parlait, j'étais fichue. Il était étrange de voir que ma petite sœur de huit ans tenait presque ma vie entre ses mains. Et qu'elle n'en était probablement pas consciente.

Mais Gabrielle n'est pas une Delacour pour rien. Elle m'adressa un léger sourire complice avant de mimer une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres. Je faillis pleurer de soulagement. Sans blague.

- Merci, Gabrielle, dis-je en continuant ma route.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le vase était réparé, ma sœur était prévenue de faire plus attention, et je me redirigeais vers la piscine. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'efficacité. Lorsque j'arrivai aux environs de la piscine, mon cœur manqua un battement.

Durant ma courte absence, Cedric était sorti de l'eau et s'était allongé sur les grosses pierres soigneusement taillées et polies qui entouraient la piscine. Plus important encore, il avait jugé bon de retirer son t-shirt, s'exposant à la lumière du soleil et… à mon regard. Dieu doit exister. Je suis sûre qu'il existe. Parce qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu façonner un garçon comme Cedric Diggory.

Quelques gouttes d'eau, résistant vaillamment au phénomène de l'évaporation, perlaient encore sur la peau claire de son torse et de ses bras. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, ses yeux étaient fermés et un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées et que celles-ci lui étaient particulièrement agréables. (NdA : Fait chaud, ici, tiens… je veux le mêêêêêmeee !)

Presque inconsciemment (j'ai bien dit presque), je m'avançai vers lui et m'agenouillai à côté de lui. Il ne réagit pas. Soit il ne m'avait pas remarquée, soit il feignait de ne pas m'avoir remarquée. Merlin qu'il était beau. Avec douceur, je posai mes lèvres sur son front. Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, je fis descendre mes baisers vers sa mâchoire, où je pus humer avec délice l'odeur enivrante de son après-rasage.

Je me contentai d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes avant de me concentrer sur son cou. D'une légère pression sur ma hanche, il fit en sorte de me déplacer pour que je ne sois plus à côté de lui, mais au-dessus. Je sentais sa bouche qui cherchait la mienne, mais je l'évitai habilement pour me lancer à l'aventure sur son torse, que je commençai à caresser autant avec mes lèvres qu'avec ma langue.

J'entendais et je sentais la respiration de Cedric s'accélérer, ses mains erraient doucement le long de mon dos. Je relevai la tête et, du bout des doigts, suivis les lignes dessinées par ses muscles jusqu'à atteindre mon objectif. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir lorsque ma main commença à le caresser. Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes et il les entrouvrit, m'invitant à approfondir le baiser – ce que je fis sans me faire prier davantage.

Merlin Tout-Puissant, qu'est-ce que c'était bon de sentir son corps contre le mien, sa langue se mêler à la mienne, son amour m'envelopper.

C'est à ce moment précis que Cedric décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation : il nous fit rouler sur le côté, m'allongeant dans l'herbe, sous lui. Il glissa une main chaude et douce dans mon dos, main qu'il remonta jusqu'à ma nuque pour dénouer le haut de mon maillot de bain. Tendrement, il embrassa ma poitrine dénuée, descendant avec une lenteur démoniaque vers mon ventre.

- Cedric, murmurait-je d'un ton (presque) suppliant.

Je n'eus pas besoin de dire autre chose : comme toujours, il m'avait parfaitement comprise. Il retira aussitôt le bas de mon bikini, et ses propres vêtements ne tardèrent pas à subir le même sort.

Merci mon Dieu d'avoir créé Cedric Diggory. Je pense que je vendrais mon âme au diable rien que pour cette sensation merveilleuse que me procurait la fusion de nos corps. Avec un rythme lent, il commença à bouger en moi. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Il laissa errer ses lèvres dans mon cou.

- Cedric… murmurai-je presque imperceptiblement.

Il releva légèrement la tête, plongeant son regard ensorcelant dans le mien.

- Combien en as-tu aimées avant moi ? demandai-je dans un souffle.

- Aucune, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement mon visage du revers de sa main.

- Combien en aimeras-tu après moi ?

- Aucune, répéta-t-il en approchant lentement son visage du mien.

- Épouse-moi…

- Avec plaisir, Amour, répondit-il, ses lèvres frôlant déjà les miennes.

Il captura ma bouche et accéléra graduellement ses mouvements en moi. Nous nous embrassions, avec une ferveur et une passion renouvelées et décuplées par la promesse qui venait d'être scellée. Nos bouches se séparèrent, nos respirations saccadées s'entremêlèrent. Nous sentions le plaisir suprême arriver.

- Fleur… murmura-t-il, les yeux clos.

À mon tour, je fermai les yeux, et ce fut à ce moment précis que la vague de plaisir me frappa, _nous_ frappa. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, nous étions des naufragés au milieu d'un océan de bonheur… autant vous dire tout de suite que nous n'étions absolument pas en danger, ou dans une situation contrariante. Non. Tout allait bien.

Tout était parfait…


	7. Le choc des cultures

**Note :** Comme vous allez sûrement le remarquer, ce chapitre prend place quelques minutes après le dernier.

**Note (bis) :** D'habitude, j'écris toujours les répliques en français, puisqu'il est évident que Fleur parle en anglais avec Cedric et en français avec sa famille, et qu'ils lui répondent de la même façon. Mais, dans ce chapitre, les deux se côtoyant très souvent, j'ai préféré faire la distinction afin que ce soit plus clair. Gardez en tête que, chez les Delacour, seuls Fleur et son père comprennent l'anglais. Également, il est logique que Cedric ne parle pas un mot de français. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne lisez pas l'anglais, je traduis toujours à côté ;) Ah, oui, et désolée, mais je sais pas faire l'accent de Fleur en écrivant, donc…

**Chapitre 7 : Le choc des cultures**

- Fleuuuur !

La voix de Gabrielle me força à me redresser en position assise. Ma petite sœur arrivait en courant vers nous. Heureusement que nous nous étions rhabillés ! Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Si c'était _encore_ pour un vase brisé…

- Maman est arrivée et elle te cherche, dit Gabrielle, à bout de souffle. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où tu étais et elle m'a envoyée à ta recherche…

- What is happening ? demanda Cedric, ne comprenant évidemment pas un mot de ce que ma sœur disait. (NdA : Trad. : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »)

- My mother is back, répondis-je. (NdA : Trad. : « Ma mère est de retour »)

- I should leave. (NdA : Trad. : « Je devrais partir »)

Il amorça un geste pour s'en aller, mais je le retins par le bras.

- I want you to stay... (NdA : Trad. : « Je veux que tu restes… »)

Il fallait vraiment que je parle à ma mère. J'étais à peu près sûre que je n'allais pas tenir le coup. Sauf s'il était là, avec moi. Lentement, il hocha la tête et nous nous relevâmes. Glissant mes doigts entre les siens, je me dirigeai vers le manoir. À peine avais-je ouvert la porte que la voix de ma mère se fit entendre :

- Ah, te voilà ! Où étais-tu ?

- Dans la piscine. Avec Cedric.

- Avec… je te demande pardon ?

- Cedric, maman.

J'ouvris la porte plus grand pour qu'elle le voie. Ma main tremblait un peu dans celle de Cedric, sous le regard assassin de ma mère. Il exerça une légère pression pour me rassurer.

- Je suppose que, pour démontrer l'hospitalité de la famille, tu vas l'inviter à entrer, dis-je avec un aplomb que j'avais déniché je ne sais où.

Je décidai qu'il valait mieux ne pas attendre une réponse de la part de ma mère complètement bouche bée et je pénétrai dans la maison, me dirigeant vers le salon.

- Fleur, où vas-tu ?

- Puisqu'il semble évident que nous devons parler, autant passer au salon.

- Premièrement, il n'est pas question que cet abruti de larve britannique entre dans mon salon avec ses vêtements trempés. Deuxièmement, cela vaut aussi pour toi, jeune fille. Troisièmement, nous ne « parlerons » de rien tant que ton père ne sera pas là, et, pour ta gouverne, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, parce que je vais de ce pas lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire de venir de toute urgence.

- What's going on ? demanda Cedric, complètement perdu dans cet avalanche de français. (NdA : Trad. : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »)

- Quelle langue horrible, commenta ma mère en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour écrire sa lettre.

- She's going to write to my father, répondis-je. (NdA : Trad. : « Elle va écrire à mon père »).

- She said all this only to tell _this_ ? s'exclama Cedric. French's too complicated. (NdA : Trad. : « Elle a dit tout ça seulement pour _ça_ ? Le français est trop compliqué. »)

- That's the short version, répondis-je en riant. (NdA : Trad. : « C'est la version courte »).

Nous montâmes à l'étage.

- Betty ! appelai-je.

- Oui, maîtresse ? couina l'elfe en s'inclinant devant moi.

- Tu veux bien donner des vêtements secs à Cedric, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, maîtresse.

- Follow Betty, dis-je à Cedric. (NdA : Trad. : « Suis Betty »)

Alors que Cedric suivait l'elfe de maison, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre dans l'intention de me changer. J'optai pour une robe d'été de soie bleu ciel, qui m'arrivait aux genoux et qui s'attachait derrière ma nuque. Après m'être changée, je séchai mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette et enfilai les sandales à talons assorties à ma robe. Puis, je sortis de ma chambre et allai rejoindre Cedric, qui m'attendait dans le couloir.

Betty lui avait fait mettre une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, appartenant tous les deux à mon père. Cedric les portait d'une façon beaucoup plus décontractée que mon père, et ça lui allait à ravir.

- Do you feel ready ? demandai-je en risquant un sourire. (NdA : Trad. : « Est-ce que tu te sens prêt ? »)

- Honestly ? Not really. (NdA : Trad. : « Honnêtement ? Pas vraiment »)

- It'll be ok, dis-je dans le simple but de l'encourager. (NdA : Trad. : « Ça va aller »)

- Are you sure about that ? (NdA : Trad. : « Es-tu sûre de ça ?)

- No. But I hope. We're better go downstairs, or my mother will suspect something bad. (NdA : Trad. : « Non. Mais j'espère. On devrait descendre, ou bien ma mère va suspecter quelque chose de mauvais »)

Nous descendîmes donc l'escalier, au pied duquel ma mère nous attendait.

- Ton père arr… où a-t-il pris ces vêtements ?

- Demande à Betty, dis-je en haussant légèrement les épaules avant de poursuivre mon chemin.

Je l'entendis distinctement pousser un profond soupir dans mon dos avant de se détourner. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être agacée. À ses yeux, sa parfaite fille se transformait en la pire des insolentes. Je pense qu'elle était plus désorientée qu'animée par une véritable volonté de me pourrir l'existence. Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa fille. « La crise d'adolescence avec quelques années de retard », devait-elle penser. Tu parles.

- I suppose you'll be glad to learn that my father speaks a perfect English, dis-je dans un sourire en m'asseyant dans un sofa. (NdA : Trad. : « Je suppose que tu vas être content d'apprendre que mon père parle un anglais parfait »)

- Thanks, Merlin. I hate when I don't understand a word in a conversation... (NdA : Trad. : « Merci, Merlin. Je déteste lorsque je ne comprends pas un seul mot dans une conversation »)

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et mon père demander à ma mère ce qui justifiait l'envoi de ce hibou exigeant son retour immédiat.

- Tu vas voir par toi-même, répondit-elle.

J'entendis ses talons cogner au rythme de ses pas sur le plancher de bois soigneusement ciré. Elle le menait au salon.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda mon père en voyant Cedric.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

- C'est Cedric, papa.

- Quel Cedric ?

- Le garçon de la lettre, dit ma mère.

Après avoir dit ces mots, qui allaient assurément avoir l'effet d'une bombe, elle toisa Cedric d'un air dédaigneux – ce qui était très déplaisant – en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, face à nous. Mon père fit de même. Ça avait vraiment l'air d'un procès. Restait à savoir si c'était le mien ou celui de Cedric.

Peut-être était-ce le nôtre, tout simplement.

- So, you're the filthy British who's turning my daughter into a real nightmare ? (NdA : Trad. : « Alors, vous êtes le Britannique répugnant qui est en train de faire de ma fille un vrai cauchemar ? »)

- _Papa_ !

- No offense, Mister Delacour, but I do not think that Fleur is a nightmare. (NdA : Trad. : « N'y voyez aucune offense, Monsieur Delacour, mais je ne pense pas que Fleur soit un cauchemar »)

- Believe me, now she is. (NdA : Trad. : « Croyez-moi, maintenant, elle l'est »)

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, ce procès était le mien.

- Papa, si tu crois vraiment que j'ai changé, ce n'est pas la faute de Cedric.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu mens, tu es insolente, tu menaces ta mère avec ta baguette, et ce, uniquement depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Il va de soi que c'est un pur hasard.

- Sur quoi te bases-tu pour comparer ? C'est la première fois que je m'éloigne un tant soit peu du trajet que vous avez tracé pour moi.

- C'est bien ça le problème, grinça mon père entre ses dents. Nous te laissons beaucoup de libertés, Fleur. Peut-être trop. Mais il n'est pas question que nous laissions cet attardé de représentant de la Grande-Bretagne poser ses mains sur toi.

- Je crois bien que c'est trop tard pour me l'interdire.

Et vlan, dans les dents. Jamais je n'aurais cru être capable de leur dire, surtout aussi directement.

- Ne cherche pas un autre sens à cette phrase, papa. Je n'ai pas attendu votre permission pour aimer Cedric.

- Outside, aboya mon père en direction de Cedric. (NdA : Trad. : « Dehors »)

Confus, Cedric se leva, mais je fis de même, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Mon père avait extirpé sa baguette de sa poche.

- I'm warning you, Diggory. If you come back here… menaça-t-il en direction de Cedric. (NdA : Trad. : « Je vous préviens, Diggory. Si vous revenez ici… »)

- Why don't you just understand that I love her ? demanda Cedric en regardant la baguette d'un air méfiant. (NdA : Trad. : « Pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas que je l'aime ? »)

- _Exp_…

- Stop ! criai-je, m'interposant entre les deux. Papa, c'est ridicule. Tu agis comme s'il m'avait fait du mal. Je l'aime.

- Que vas-tu me dire ensuite ? Que vous êtes fiancés ?

Avec lenteur, je levai ma main gauche, montrant ma claddagh. Il n'aurait pas eu une réaction différente si j'avais exhibé des photos de notre mariage.

- He leaves, I leave too, dis-je, utilisant l'anglais pour que Cedric aussi comprenne. (NdA : Trad. : « Il part, je pars aussi »)

- Alors allez-y, répondit-il d'un ton froid que je ne lui connaissais pas.

J'échangeai un regard avec Cedric, qui hocha doucement la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie, me tenant toujours par la main.

- Fleur ! appela mon père.

Je me retournai, espérant qu'il venait de réaliser à quel point leur réaction était stupide. C'est fou comme on peut être naïf parfois.

- Ne compte plus sur nous tant qu'il y aura ce benêt.

Comme je vous le disais, j'ai des tendances utopiques, et le fait d'avoir cru une brève seconde que mon père déciderait soudainement d'accepter Cedric en était une belle preuve. La tête haute, je continuai à suivre Cedric. En chemin, nous croisâmes Gabrielle. De toute évidence, elle avait épié la conversation houleuse qui venait de se produire. Mais je n'avais pas le cœur de lui en vouloir.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Gaby, c'est normal. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas tout compris.

J'essayai de lui adresser un sourire confiant avant de sortir. (NdA : À partir de ce moment, puisqu'il n'y aura plus de mélange francophones/anglophones, je reprends ma méthode habituelle pour les répliques. Parce que, mine de rien, se traduire soi-même comme ça à chaque ligne, c'est chiant, lol).

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. On pourra parler avec mes parents plus facilement qu'avec les tiens. Sans vouloir te vexer.

Pour toute réponse, je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules. Mes parents ayant refusé que je passe mon permis de transplanage, Cedric devrait m'emmener avec lui par transplanage associé. Il y eut un « crac » et nous disparûmes.

- Fleur ? s'exclama Amos, très surpris de me voir revenir avec son fils.

Nous venions d'apparaître dans le salon, sous le regard ahuri des Diggory. Peut-être ignoraient-ils carrément que Cedric était parti pour me voir.

- Cedric, mon chéri, où as-tu eu ces vêtements ? demanda sa mère.

- Ils sont au père de Fleur.

- Cedric est tombé dans la piscine, expliquai-je.

- Avec ton aide, je te signale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez elle, de toute manière ? intervint son père, fronçant les sourcils.

- Allons, Amos, dit Grace en nous adressant un sourire indulgent. On ne peut quand même pas le blâmer. Imagine à quel point ça doit être pénible d'être en contact uniquement par hiboux.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cedric.

- Merci de comprendre, maman. Est-ce que Fleur peut rester ici ?

- Qu'en pensent ses parents ? demanda Amos, le ton chargé de soupçons.

- Euh… ils sont d'accord…

- Pas très convaincant, comme ton, commenta Grace. Explique tout clairement. Je sens qu'il y a plus.

- Demande à Fleur, j'ai à peine compris la moitié de ce qui s'est passé. Ils ont beaucoup parlé en français.

Les regards des Diggory convergèrent vers moi et j'entrepris de faire un résumé de ce qui c'était passé. Enfin, presque tout. J'occultai volontairement le passage où j'avais clairement indiqué à mon père que Cedric et moi avions l'intention de nous marier dans un avenir assez rapproché. J'estimais que ce n'était pas à moi à leur dire. Du moins, pas à moi seule.

- Ils t'ont chassée ? dit Grace, choquée.

- Pas vraiment. J'avais le choix entre eux et Cedric. J'ai choisi Cedric.

- _Donc_, reprit Amos, ton père estime que mon fils n'est pas assez bien pour…

- Amos, coupa Grace avec douceur. Souviens-toi qu'elle ne partage visiblement pas l'opinion peu flatteuse de son père pour Cedric. La preuve, conclut-elle en désignant nos mains entremêlées.

Elle me sourit aimablement.

- Tu peux rester tant que tu veux.

- Merci, Grace.

Le reste de la journée se déroulait paisiblement. À nouveau, je goûtais le plaisir d'être seule avec Cedric, sans avoir peur que mes parents débarquent. Et, cette fois-ci, je savais que ce plaisir n'allait pas disparaître au bout d'une semaine au terme de laquelle je serais forcée de retourner chez moi.

C'était l'après-midi. Nous étions assis sous un orme, l'orme auprès duquel Cedric m'avait offert la claddagh. J'étais appuyée contre son torse et ses bras entouraient légèrement ma taille.

Nous étions bien, tout simplement.

- Comment crois-tu que tes parents vont réagir ? demandai-je.

Je sentis qu'il laissait aller sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre.

- Ma mère va sûrement trouver qu'il n'y a rien de plus magnifique et déclarer qu'elle est prête à tout pour que tout se passe comme nous le voulons.

- Et ton père ?

- Je crois qu'il réagira bien, si on omet le fait qu'il risque de se dire que nous sommes vites en affaire.

- Mais pas d'opposition ?

- Dans ma famille ? Non. Sauf peut-être mon oncle Henry.

- Aussi fort que mes parents ?

- Je ne crois pas.

Ça me rassurait un peu. Non pas que j'accordais une grande importance à ce que les autres pourraient penser de notre relation, non. Mais j'apprécierais quand même grandement que personne, que ce soit dans ma famille ou dans la sienne, ne tente de saboter le mariage. Ce serait quand même le strict minimum !

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions assis à table. Nous ne cessions de nous regarder du coin de l'œil, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre le signe qu'il était temps de se lancer. En raison de notre incroyable subtilité (veuillez noter que cette phrase est ironique) Grace finit par remarquer notre manège et demanda ce qui se passait. Cedric se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole, résolu :

- Nous avons quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

Le regard du père de Cedric passait de son fils à moi depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'il se décida à s'arrêter sur Cedric.

- Tu l'as mise enceinte, c'est ça ?

PARDON ? Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi insultée de toute ma vie ! Est-ce que j'avais l'air ENCEINTE ? Soit il fallait que je me remette à la gym, soit il avait besoin de se procurer de nouvelles lunettes, celui-là. Non mais je vous JURE !

- _Amos_ ! s'exclama Grace d'un ton chargé de reproches.

- Désolé, s'excusa Amos en voyant mon air offensé (et j'avais bien raison) et l'air étonné (ce qui était tout aussi légitime) de Cedric. Continue, fiston.

- Fleur et moi voulons nous marier.

- Ohhh, c'est teeeeellement mignon ! s'extasia Grace, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Amos ne dit rien. Pas grave. Grace parlait bien pour deux, se proposant pour m'aider à tout planifier. Après le dîner, elle ne changea pas de sujet, aussi emballée que nous. Vers vingt-trois heures, mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, aussi montai-je me coucher après l'avoir remercié des centaines de conseils qu'elle avait eu le temps de me prodiguer.

Je me couchai. Mon corps voulait dormir, mais ma tête, non. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps. Je venais de vivre une cassure assez brutale avec mes parents. Mon père m'avait clairement signifié que c'était eux ou Cedric. Ma famille ou l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais quitté ma chère France natale pour l'Angleterre de façon très… impulsive.

Il me semble qu'à peu près n'importe qui serait désemparé. Déchiré. C'est ce que la logique voudrait. Un déracinement aussi brutal devrait déstabiliser un minimum.

Alors pourquoi étais-je si bien ?

**Le mot de la fin :** J'aime pas les chapitres de transition… mais bon, faut les faire. Elle se pose trop de questions, la Fleur, lol. **_Reviews pliiiiiiizzzzzz !_**


	8. Affaires de famille

**Note :** Ici, cela fait plusieurs semaines que Fleur est chez les Diggory, et nous sommes maintenant en octobre.

**Lunedorell : **Merci du coup de pieds aux fesses, lol… voici le chapitre 8, j'espère vraiment qu'il va te plaire :)

**Chapitre 8 : Affaires de famille**

Alerte.

C'était la panique totale. Pas dans la maison, non. Là, tout était calme, comme toujours. Mais ça risquait fort de ne pas le demeurer bien longtemps. Le simple fait de voir par la fenêtre du salon mes parents s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée ne présageait pas grand-chose de bon.

- Heum, Cedric, dis-je d'une voix qui m'apparut lointaine.

Son regard suivit le mien et ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'il aperçut mes parents. Voilà qui allait très certainement gâcher la soirée.

- Mamaaaaaaan ! appela-t-il d'un ton soudain alarmé.

Je le comprenais. Il n'avait vu mes parents qu'une seule fois et, ce jour-là, mon père l'avait menacé de sa baguette magique. Il y avait de quoi être nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chéri ? demanda Grace en descendant l'escalier.

À cet instant, on cogna à la porte et Grace bifurqua pour aller répondre. Cedric et moi échangeâmes des regards inquiets. Qu'est-ce que mes parents venaient faire ici, au juste ? La mère de Cedric demeura bouche bée quelques secondes en ouvrant la porte.

Certes, elle n'avait jamais rencontré mes parents, mais nul besoin d'être très intelligent pour comprendre que l'élégante femme à la longue chevelure d'or blanc était ma mère. Encore un tout petit effort de déduction et on comprenait que l'homme à sa gauche était mon père.

Grace, courtoise comme toujours, les invita à entrer. De là où ils étaient, nous pouvions les voir, mais le contraire était impossible.

- Où est Fleur ? demanda immédiatement ma mère dans un anglais parfait en pénétrant dans le cottage en fronçant les sourcils d'un air incroyablement dédaigneux.

Je devinai qu'elle devait avoir faire usage d'une potion ou d'un enchantement quelconque pour se doter momentanément de la compréhension et de la maîtrise de la langue anglaise. C'était donc un cas de force majeure.

- Au salon, répondit aussitôt Grace. Voulez-vous que je demande à l'elfe de vous préparer des rafraîchissements ? La chaleur est étonnamment étouffante, ce soir.

- Non, merci, répondit mon père d'un ton pincé qui indiquait que le « merci » n'était qu'une vulgaire formalité.

Ma mère ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, et j'entendais déjà ses talons aiguilles marteler le sol alors qu'elle approchait du salon.

- Ah, te voilà. Il faut que nous parlions.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, maman, dis-je en tentant de ne pas paraître trop insolente.

- Décidément, l'insolence ne sied pas aux jeunes filles, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le sofa qui faisait face à celui où Cedric et moi étions assis.

Raté.

- D'ailleurs, reprit-elle en chassant de la jupe de son tailleur crème une poussière imaginaire, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de t'asseoir ?

Pour information, mes jambes étaient simplement repliées sous moi. Quel affront. Mais, peu désireuse d'accélérer le déclenchement de la catastrophe qui se faisait imminente, je changeai de position et croisai les jambes, le dos bien droit, attendant la suite.

- Florence, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, rappela mon père en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Profondément intrigués, les Diggory étaient entrés dans le salon, demeurant poliment en retrait.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demandai-je.

- Un instant. Laissez-nous, je vous prie, ordonna-t-il en direction des Diggory.

Grace et Amos se dirigèrent naturellement vers la sortie, mais durent insister du regard pour que Cedric fasse de même. Il me regarda et eut un bref sourire pour m'encourager avant de suivre ses parents dans la cuisine, me laissant seule face à mes parents.

Avec lenteur, mon père sortit quelque chose de la poche intérieure de son veston. Il s'agissait d'une fine chaîne d'or blanc au bout de laquelle se balançait doucement un pendentif rectangulaire, également en or blanc. Long d'environ cinq centimètres et large d'environ un, des écritures et des symboles complexes y étaient gravées. Il déposa le bijou sur la table basse qui nous séparait. Je me penchai légèrement pour le prendre, sous son regard observateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé être ? demandai-je en reprenant naturellement l'usage du français.

Si c'était une façon de s'excuser, j'osais espérer pour lui qu'il ne comptait pas m'acheter avec cette breloque. Mais vu la façon dont ils étaient arrivés, j'en doutais fort.

- Une clé, m'informa aussitôt ma mère, apparemment soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire usage de l'anglais plus longtemps.

- La clé de quoi ? demandai-je, méfiante.

- Du compte Delacour à Parissor, répondit ma mère. (NdA : Banque française des sorciers, inventée pour la cause).

- Fleur, tu auras dix-neuf ans dans deux jours, commença mon père. C'est l'âge convenu depuis des générations pour que le premier né reçoive son accès à la fortune familiale. Ainsi, à la mort de ses parents, le détenteur de cette clé prend plein contrôle sur l'héritage.

- Vous êtes venus ici seulement pour_ ça_ ? Pour me donner cette clé ?

- Fleur, il y a des contraintes.

Je faillis lever les yeux au ciel. On y était. Je sentais déjà que ça n'allait pas me plaire et qu'ils allaient ravoir leur fichue clé _très_ vite.

- L'héritage familial, comme tu le sais peut-être déjà, ne peut en aucun cas sortir de la France, et il ne peut être possédé que par le sang français. Cela signifie, premièrement, que tu dois habiter en France pour en disposer. Deuxièmement, cela veut dire que ton mari, si mari il y a, ne peut être que de nationalité française, puisque c'est lui qui en disposera à ta mort si tu n'as pas d'enfants de dix-neuf ans.

Et voilà. Le plus gros « détail » de toute mon existence était là. Lentement, je posai le pendentif sur la table basse, et, du bout des doigts, je le fis glisser vers eux.

- Alors, je n'en veux pas, dis-je en tentant de retirer tout reproche de ma voix.

Ils échangèrent des regards interloqués avant que ma mère se décide à reprendre la parole :

- Fleur… Fleur, je t'en prie… réfléchis, enfin… cela représente plusieurs millions de…

- C'est tout réfléchi, maman. Si pour avoir cet héritage je dois renoncer à Cedric un jour, alors je le refuse d'emblée immédiatement. Mon âme n'est pas à vendre.

Ma voix était douce, mais ferme.

- Fleur, reprit mon père, tu ne peux pas décemment…

- Si, puisque c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Reprenez cette clé. Si, dans onze ans, Gabrielle entre dans le moule, alors, donnez-la-lui.

- Si tu refuses, l'argent n'ira même pas à Gabrielle, m'informa mon père. C'est ta cousine Madeleine qui l'aura. Si le possesseur légitime – toi – refuse ou ne peut recevoir la clé, alors elle va au premier enfant de la famille qui, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, emplira ces conditions. Ce sera Madeleine, car elle a déjà dix-neuf ans.

J'haussai les épaules. Je détestais Madeleine, qui m'avait toujours royalement tapé sur les nerfs. Mais cette aversion n'était rien à côté des sentiments qui me liaient à Cedric.

- Pour être parfaitement honnête avec vous, je me moque pas mal de ce que cet héritage deviendra. Je vivrai très bien sans. Je pense même que je vivrai mieux sans cet argent, tant les sacrifices seraient grands pour moi.

Je me levai.

- Donnez le cadeau empoisonné à votre nièce. Pas à votre fille.

Sur ce, je me levai sous le regard ahuri de mes parents et je montai dans ma chambre. Je venais de me laisser tomber sur mon lit lorsque Cedric apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement, les bras croisés.

- Je viens de faire deux malheureux et trois heureux, dis-je en regardant le plafond au-dessus de ma tête.

- Et qui sont ces gens ? m'interrogea Cedric en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Mes parents sont les malheureux. Ma cousine Madeleine et ses parents sont les heureux.

- Pourquoi le sont-ils ?

- Parce que j'ai refusé l'héritage, Ced.

Je continuais de regarder le plafond. Inutile de jouer les mijaurées : c'était un coup pour moi de refuser en bloc l'héritage familial qui m'était légitimement dû depuis ma naissance. J'étais consciente d'avoir pris la bonne décision, mais de là à dire que ça m'emplissait de joie.

Ce n'était pas seulement une question d'argent : oh, bien entendu, j'étais habituée depuis toujours à mon « petit confort », au luxe, tout ça, quoi. C'était une question de… je ne sais pas. De principes ? D'honneur ? Depuis Hermès De la Cour, qui avait démarré cette tradition plusieurs générations avant moi, on n'avait jamais vu un héritier légitime refuser la fortune familiale.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, dis-je en m'apercevant de sa confusion. L'histoire de la fortune Delacour.

Pour lui, un héritage, ça devait être seulement un beau pactole qu'on recevait à la mort de quelqu'un. Ou bien le service à thé ancestral de la grande tante Marthe. Il ne devait pas songer qu'on pouvait le soumettre à des conditions strictes.

- Il y a de cela un bon deux cents ans, il y avait un homme – un sorcier – qui s'appelait Hermès De la Cour. En trois mots. Ce sorcier était très riche, ses affaires étaient prospères. Mais notre cher Hermès était malade, alors il savait qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Comme il était veuf, sa fortune, conformément à la coutume de l'époque, devait aller au plus âgé de ses fils.

Je soupirai légèrement.

- Mais là était le problème : il avait trois enfants, et son fils, le troisième né, avait à peine sept ans. Hermès trouvait ridicule de remettre ses précieux Gallions à un enfant alors que ce serait sa fille la plus âgée, déjà adulte, qui s'occuperait de la famille à sa mort. Il a donc rédigé son testament en exigeant fermement et clairement que sa fortune soit remise entre les mains de sa fille aînée à sa mort. Et, bien sûr, lorsqu'il mourut, on procéda de cette façon.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que…

- Chut, dis-je en agitant un index réprobateur. Alors, Mathilda a reçu l'argent de son père. Au fil du temps, la tradition s'est continuée et s'est modifiée : lorsque l'aîné de celui qui a le contrôle absolu sur la fortune familiale atteint l'âge de dix-neuf ans, il reçoit la clé qui lui permet de se servir dedans. Lorsque la personne qui avait le contrôle meurt, c'est le détenteur de la clé qui reçoit le plein contrôle de l'héritage. Celui qui possède la fortune familiale aujourd'hui, c'est mon père, et il était venu me remettre la clé aujourd'hui parce que j'aurai dix-neuf ans dans deux jours.

- Pourquoi dix-neuf ans ? demanda Cedric, légèrement décontenancé.

- Tu ne devines pas ? dis-je dans un petit sourire. Dix-neuf ans est l'âge qu'avait Mathilda à la mort de son père.

- D'accord. Je comprends la clé. Je comprends les dix-neuf ans. Mais pourquoi tant d'indignation ? Quel est le rapport avec ta cousine ?

- J'y arrive. Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit : Hermès était extrêmement chauvin. Il ne voulait donc pas que sa chère fortune tombe un jour entre les mains d'une descendance non française. L'héritage doit donc demeurer en France, aux mains d'un Français.

- Oh.

Et voilà. Il avait compris où était l'os.

- Oui, oh.

J'eus un discret sourire.

- Ainsi, le détenteur de la clé doit demeurer en France et, s'il est marié, il doit l'être avec un autre Français.

Je soupirai.

- C'est un peu comme cette histoire ridicule de pureté du sang. Sauf que là, c'est avec la nationalité. Tu comprends, maintenant ? Je refuse, ça les vexe, la clé « dégringole » à la sœur de papa, qui la remettra à sa fille, Madeleine, laquelle a déjà dix-neuf ans. Tu comprends ? Puisque j'étais celle en ligne directe, ils étaient forcés d'attendre que j'aie dix-neuf ans pour voir si j'allais satisfaire les exigences. Mais, après moi, c'est au premier ou à la première qui a le bon âge.

- Je suis désolé de te faire perdre…

Je secouai la tête.

- Non. Ça, ça va. Mais tu sais ce qui m'agace le plus ?

Il secoua la tête à son tour et s'allongea à côté de moi, attendant que je parle. Je tournai la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- L'occasion de me séparer de toi était trop belle pour eux… et ils ont voulu m'_acheter_. Moi, leur propre fille ! C'est honteux ! Ils ont cru qu'en me faisant miroiter une clé de compte en banque, j'allais te laisser tomber et les suivre tranquillement, ils sont vraiment… _gonflés_ !

- Oublie tout ça, murmura doucement Cedric en m'embrassant délicatement sur le front et en m'entourant avec ses bras. Oublie ça…

Soit refuser des millions m'avait épuisée, soit la présence de Cedric était particulièrement apaisante, soit c'était un mélange des deux, car, après quelques minutes de silence, je m'endormis paisiblement…

**Le mot de la fin : **Ai-je déjà dit que j'avais horreur des chapitres de transition (comme celui-ci, donc) ? Et bien, je le redis. Désolée si celui-ci vous semble moins bien que les autres… me reprendrai au prochaiiin !


End file.
